<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earth, Wind, &amp; Fire Nation: An AU by wrapped_in_twine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639541">Earth, Wind, &amp; Fire Nation: An AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrapped_in_twine/pseuds/wrapped_in_twine'>wrapped_in_twine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL OF IT, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Red White &amp; Royal Blue Fusion, Azula is on her same old shit... But like in a good way?, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I made them royal brats. Whoops., Just let the man get his rest!, Katara isn’t having anyone’s shit, M/M, Sokka’s tired, The Royal Kids, They're all just really great friends okay, They’re better than you, Yue is too nice. And probably a lesbian., Zuko’s a pushover, all the sass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrapped_in_twine/pseuds/wrapped_in_twine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night I fever-dreamed up an Avatar The Last Airbender AU with strong Red, White, and Royal Blue vibes. (If you haven’t read the novel, it’s super cute!) So I woke up and wrote this: 100 years after a 15 year old Aang went into the ice, Iroh is The Fire Lord, Ozai is the one who vanished mysteriously one night, Ursa raised Zuko, all the four nation’s royal kids grew up together and they are JUDGING YOU. Here’s a weird thing that I wrote. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Katara (Avatar), Azula &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Yue (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka &amp; Zuko &amp; Azula &amp; Yue (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Katara &amp; Yue &amp; Azula (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), zukka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Katara Age 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horatio_Air_Horns/gifts">Horatio_Air_Horns</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Red, White, &amp; Royal Blue: A Novel“ is by Casey Mcquiston</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Updated it to add chapters, tags, and stuff. I didn’t change any of the story/writing.**</p><p>ALSO age guide: Yue &amp; Zuko are the oldest, one year down is Sokka, one year down from him is Katara &amp; Azula.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara pulled the otter-seal pelts back from Sokka’s door to find his bed frustratingly empty. Her eyes swept the circular room. Maps and mismatched art on the ice carved walls, a pile of half written scrolls on his desk, fur boots and clothes slung half-heartedly about. His bedroom looked more like a chicken-pig pen than the quarters of a tribal chieftain in training. </p><p>“Must be on the ship,” she muttered to herself, “typical.” </p><p>Katara dropped the pelts, crossing to her own bedroom to grab a dry pair of boots. Her journey home from the Ice Shelf had left the ones on her feet dirty and sopping. </p><p>The water bender slipped out of her family’s hut and into the darkened streets of Piura, The Southern Water Tribe’s capital city. The algae lanterns lining the main riverway were fading from overnight use and the sun had not quite begun to rise. It was the magic hour, when nocturnal creatures turned in and early risers were yet to stir. She felt truly and completely alone, a rare treat in her vibrant and bustling home city.  </p><p>Katara crept past the Igloo shops, down the icy sidewalk, and towards their main harbor. She rounded the corner, taking in the massive iron Fire Nation ship looming over the sail boats. She’d never understand The Fire Nation’s obsession with sharp edges and dark colors, all their designs were the same. Cold and uninviting, as though rebelling against the warmth associated with their very element. </p><p>“Too proud for their own good,” she huffed, breath turning white in the dark winter air. </p><p>A peaceful quiet surrounded the harbor. Katara closed her eyes, inhaling salty ocean wind, and hearing the steady lap of water against dozens of pier poles. She could feel the ocean moving and swirling below her, steady like a heartbeat. </p><p>Blinking her eyes open, she ventured forward. The wooden pier planks had frozen over during the night. Katara raised her gloved hands, changing ice into water so she could walk safely towards the royal ship. </p><p>As she approached, Katara spotted a pair of guards posted at the entrance. She recognized them instantly as the two meatheads flirting with Yue during yesterday's feast. The Northern Princess was too nice, it had taken her hours to brush them off. Katara eventually caved and came to her rescue. Even though Sokka had warned against it, saying Yue’d never learn till she did it on her own. Luckily Azula would be attending the next feast (rendering the whole thing a non-issue) as there was no-one better at scaring dumbasses away than the Fire Nation's princess. </p><p>"Lo.” She nodded at the first dumbass, then “Lee,” at the other. </p><p>Jumping to attention, the pair saluted before saying in union, “Princess Katara.” </p><p>She smirked at them, “No need to be so formal gentlemen.” Stepping between them, she mock-saluted in return. “As you were!” She threw over her shoulder before turning into the maze of iron cooradoors. </p><p>“Lets see,” Katara mused. “Left. Right. End of the hall. Left. Another left. Stupidly elaborate Jerkbending Fire Nation ships.” Katara crept through the halls until she finally landed at Zuko’s quarters. He’d kept the same room for nine years, since the first time he was brought to Piura for healing. She and Sokka had snuck in plenty of times throughout their childhood.  </p><p>“Here’s hoping you haven’t moved.” She grumbled at the uniform thick iron door. “That would be just my luck.” Katara carefully turned the wheel until she heard the locks click open and slipped inside. </p><p>The room was dark, she could hear Zuko rustling in the sheets. “Who’s there?” He asked in a voice thick with sleep. The twenty year old prince lit a fireball in his hand, casting the room in a golden glow.</p><p>Katara shoved the heavy door shut, rolling the locks back in place and whispering, “It’s me dummy.” </p><p>“Katara? What are you doing here?” He placed his flame in a bowl of oil on the bedside, it caught quickly and burned brighter. “Is the sun even up yet?” Zuko asked through a yawn while rubbing sleep from his eyes. His palms scrubbed roughly over the old spiderweb of scars enveloping his left eye.  </p><p>“Not for a couple more hours.” Katara answered, perching herself on the foot of his bed. She scoffed at them, both occupants were definitely naked under the sheets, “Well, you two didn’t waste any time.”  </p><p>Sokka flipped over, clearly agitated, wrapping himself around Zuko’s waist. “What in the name of Tui! Or La! Are you doing in here Katara??” He snapped without opening his eyes. Zuko collapsed backwards into the bed as Sokka snuggled into his armpit. </p><p>Wrinkling her nose, Katara frowned at her ridiculous older brother. “Who curls into someone’s armpit? You two are gross,” she pronounced. </p><p>“That’s not an answer,” Sokka grumbled, his face pressed against Zuko’s upper rib cage. Katara spotted the fire prince’s twitch as he tried not to giggle. Smiling wickedly, her brother bit him, earning a snort of laughter from Zuko. “I love how ticklish you are,” Sokka revelled, rearing up to blow a raspberry.</p><p>“Stop!” Zuko pushed himself back. “No time for games, Sokka. Haven’t you noticed? Your sister is here with urgent news. Surely, she wouldn’t wake us up before dawn for anything less than an emergency.” He shot daggers at her. “Right, Katara?” </p><p>“Actually yes. You two have to come with me.” She looked down at the boy’s clothes littered around the floor. Jumping off the bed, she snatched a pair of water tribe pants and threw them at Sokka’s face. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” he stated from under the garment. </p><p>“Yes you are,” Katara countered, throwing a pair of red and gold silk pants at Zuko. “I found something really cool out in the ice.” </p><p>“Absolutely not,” Sokka barked. </p><p>Clearly entertained, Zuko smiled down at her idiot brother. He lifted up the trousers to catch Sokka’s eye, gold on blue. “Come on. Where’s that sense of adventure you were bragging about last night?” </p><p>“I don’t want to hear about your kinks!” She interjected loudly. </p><p>“You’re just trying to stay on Katara’s good side. I’m not participating in either of your mind games.” </p><p>Katara perked up, in her rush she’d nearly forgotten that she had leverage on the Fire Nation’s dashing prince. “If you two come with me I will <em> totally </em> forget all about the priceless spirit water vase you broke last winter Zuko.” </p><p>“Don’t fall for it, dude.” Sokka muttered, “She’s never gonna stop using it against you.” </p><p>“Don’t call me dude.”</p><p>“I totally will!” Katara lied sweetly. “If you can get Sokka’s dumb ass out of bed. I cross my heart-” miming the motion, “and solemnly swear! To never bring up the vase again.” She gave Zuko her best penguin-seal puppy eyes. He bit his lip, already cracking under the pressure. Always the first to break, Ursa raised him all soft and squishy. It was a beautiful thing... that Katara took advantage of at every opportunity. </p><p>“Get this off your face,” Zuko poked Sokka through the fabric. “And onto your ass. I want you to braid my hair before we go.”  </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“No!” </p><p>Zuko might be a softy, but Sokka was the most stubborn headed prick in The South Pole. Katara could rarely get him to budge once he’d made up his mind. His only two weak flanks were food bribes and.. the crowned prince of The Fire Nation. Whom he was currently snuggled up against.  </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Sokka hesitated,“no.”</p><p>“...Yes.” Zuko pressed, sliding out of bed to find clean clothes. </p><p>Katara looked skyward just in time, “Give a girl a warning!” </p><p>“You’re the one who snuck into <em> my </em> room,” Zuko tutted from behind her. </p><p>“Fine.” Sokka groaned, slapping the pants off his face and dragging them under the sheets. “But I hate you both.”</p><p>“Yes!” Katara pumped both fists in the air. “You two are gonna be blown away!” Sokka started shuffling around the room, sniffing his discarded clothes before pulling them on. </p><p>“Is there any food left?” He asked Zuko, who produced a half eaten tray of horderves from his shadowy corner.    </p><p>“Damn,” Katara whistled “You stole a whole platter?” </p><p>“You know how it is,” Zuko waved her off. “Once everyone’s plastered...” </p><p>Katara knew all too well, she’d spent many a banquet and tribunal celebration with Yue, Zuko, Azula, and Sokka hoarding food and sneaking alcohol. It was a royal kid’s tradition to raid the kitchens once their parents were too drunk to notice. When she was thirteen, they nicked a whole turtle-sawn ice sculpture to play hockey with in the courtyard. She and Azula kicked Sokka and Zuko’s asses three rounds in a row before Kya found them. Her mom was furious. The two princes got barnacle duty the next day for ‘setting a terrible example for their younger and more impressionable sisters.’ It was glorious! To this day, Azula still accuses Zuko of corrupting her that night. </p><p>Katara grabbed an arctic hen egg off the tray and popped it in her mouth. A little warm, but it tasted fine enough. Hair messy, but mostly dressed, Sokka rooted around in the bedside drawer before finally producing a bottle of hair oil. </p><p>“Come here,” he jerked his chin at Zuko before plopping down on the mattress. The fire prince sat on the floor in front of him, legs crossed while chewing on a slice of seal jerky. “Gimme some,” Sokka whined, while rubbing hair oil into his fingers. Without looking back, Zuko lifted the jerky up for Sokka to bite it. </p><p>Katara shook her head at them. Even before they started hooking up, the two princes had always been this way. Attached at the hip and on their own separate wave length. She wished Sokka would just tell their parents and get it over with. All this secrecy was too dramatic for her taste. </p><p>Sokka chewed sleepily as he combed calloused fingers through Zuko’s long black hair. Straightening and detangling as he went, her brother looked like he was in some sort of a trance. He’d always been better at braids than her.  </p><p>“Do mine next!” She sang, thinking of the mess on her head. </p><p>Sokka shot her down with a cold stare, “Don’t push it. You’re lucky I’m out of bed.” </p><p>Katara pouted, “Zuko’s got you so whipped.” He rolled his eyes at her, but didn’t deny it. </p><p>Zuko smiled happily to himself, lifting up another strip of seal jerky for her brother to bite. They were so weird. It was mostly dumb, but kind of adorable. </p><p>“When are you two gonna tell mom and dad? Or Iroh?” Katara asked, expertly popping their cute little bubble. </p><p>“It’s complicated,” Zuko sighed, leaning back into Sokka’s knees. </p><p>“Yeah.” Her brother agreed, “They’ll either approve and immediately demand a wedding or completely flip and marry us off within our nations. However you cut it, they’re all going to start micromanaging everything.” Zuko rubbed his hand over Sokka’s bare foot. </p><p>“Well you better not wait too much longer. I heard Arnook’s drunk ass going on about Zuko and Yue’s potential union last night.” </p><p>Sokka closed his eyes. “I know. I know,” he exhaled loudly. “Can you just wait until the sun comes up Katara before grilling me?” He snapped. </p><p>Zuko looked up at her, “I know you mean well, love. But let's do one thing at a time. We’re already up at this ungodly hour for you.” </p><p>Katara huffed, “Fine. But only if Sokka braids my hair too.” </p><p>World weary, her brother moaned, “You are such a brat.” </p><p>In the end, all three of the royal kids got braids before they snuck off the ship in their thick fur coats. </p><p>To save time, they took Sokka’s sailboat out to the Ice Shelf. Katara pulled them silently through the water until they neared the site of her discovery. </p><p>“Whoa,” Zuko breathed looking up at the huge orb of ice. “It’s glowing!”</p><p>“I know right??” Katara bragged as Sokka jumped from the boat to tie it off. “I told you two it’d blow your minds!” </p><p>“What were you doing out here?” Sokka asked, roping off the bow. “Did you sleep at all last night?” </p><p>Of course her brother’s overprotective ass would focus on that detail, when there was a godlike display of spiritual magic before them. “I got <em> some </em> sleep,” Katara rolled her eyes. “I was just practicing my water bending forms while the moon was up.” </p><p>Sokka shook his head as he tightened the knots. </p><p>“This is amazing.” Zuko grinned at her, “Uncle Iroh’s going to love it.” </p><p>Her brother crossed back to the boat, offering his gloved hand to help Zuko on to the ice. “Your highness,” He teased, to which the fire prince pulled a face.   </p><p>Sokka then turned to Katara, offering his hand again, “Your Idiotness.” </p><p>Katara smacked his hand away, leaping neatly onto the ice. She easily stabilized her footing with bending as she flung a rude gesture at her brother. Together, the royal trio approached the glowing orb of ice. </p><p>“I think there’s something in there.” Sokka noted, mystified. </p><p>“Obviously!” Katara smacked him. “But you’re right, it’s thinned out a little since I was last here. Much easier to see through now.” She squinted into the wall of ice. Was that a person?   </p><p>Zuko bit off his right glove, creating a ball of fire in his bare hand. “Should we thaw it out?” </p><p>“Yeah! If we work together, it shouldn’t take long.” </p><p>Sokka knitted his eyebrows. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” he warned.  </p><p>But the two benders were already ignoring him. Katara peeled back a layer of ice as Zuko blasted fire over her work. After four repetitions of that motion, a loud crack echoed across the arctic plane. </p><p>“Guys!” Sokka shouted, pulling out his boomerang. </p><p>Excitement rolling down her shoulders, Katara beamed, “Where’s your sense of adventure big brother?” </p><p>“Will both of your shut up about my stupid fucking adventure!” </p><p>A gust of air shot from the sphere’s peak as a deep crack traveled downwards. Sokka reached up to pull them backwards, as ice shards shot from the growing fracture. Katara raised her left hand, turning the shards to mist, as the trio was blasted with warm air. </p><p>Zuko planted himself in a fighting stance as Katara pooled a collection of water to hover at her right side. When suddenly, a beam of light shot into the sky and the orb cracked open like a massive egg. </p><p>“Guys!” Sokka shouted pointlessly. </p><p>Out of the light stumbled a human figure, eyes glowing. </p><p>“It’s the Avatar!” Zuko gaped. </p><p>Indignant, Katara turned to him, “The what??”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Piura - Central Alaskan Yup’ik for "remain how you are" </p><p>I was thinking that Zuko got his scar the night Ozai disappeared… and Ursa took him to see healers in Southern Water Tribe. That would be age 11, poor baby. </p><p>What do ya’ll think? Should I add more? I'd most likely jump around backwards in time. Childhood/teenage shenanigans.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zuko Age 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko after the events of Ozai’s disappearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay gang, I got brave and added more! </p><p>Thank you for the awesome comments, kudos, and encouragement! They watered my house plants, cleared my skin, and realigned my chakras. Ya’ll are amazing!</p><p>ALRIGHT this one’s a slight tonal shift from last chapter, but that's the nature of jumping around in time. Sometimes you’ve got to participate in emotional shenanigans as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud shout echoed around the iron walls of Zuko’s medical quarters. Groggy from sleep, he slowly registered the metallic groans and steady rocking of his family’s ship. They were traveling south and an argument was happening somewhere next to him. Face aching, the Fire Nation prince cracked open his eye to steal a glance at the commotion. </p><p>“Azula honey, you <em> have </em> to stop screaming.” Their mother whispered harshly at his younger sister. </p><p>“No!” She wailed, struggling against the confines of her mother’s arms. “I want DAD!” </p><p>“He’s gone,” Ursa hissed. “He won’t be coming back, and for good reason Azula! Honestly, how could you miss someone so cruel?” </p><p>Zuko slammed his eye shut as their mother turned to check if he was still sleeping. Ridgid with stress, he tried laying perfectly still. But of course, the moment one attempts to participate in such an action, it becomes impossible. </p><p>First his nose began to itch. Stealthily, the eleven year old flexed his face muscles hoping for some relief. But then the bandages started itching, which pulled his focus to the throbbing pain in his eye, and suddenly it was all too much. He wanted to jump up and scream as loud as he could. Yell until his voice gave out, and once he couldn’t scream anymore he wanted to break something. Preferably something large and stupid and fancy, that would make a huge mess. And his mother would say, ‘Zuko! How could you?’ and then he would just laugh hysterically! </p><p>But instead, Zuko opted to turn his focus back on the argument raging next to him, as he continued to lie there pathetically with no clue how to make them stop. An all too familiar scene, that his royal family had repeated daily since setting sail to the Southern Water Tribe. </p><p>“At least he didn’t hate me. Like you DO!” Azula shouted again. </p><p>“That’s ridiculous. I do not hate you.” </p><p>“Stop lying! At least father never lied!” </p><p>“Of course your father lied. He twisted every word. How do you think we got into this mess?” </p><p>“You’re the liar!” </p><p>“I am NOT!” Ursa finally snapped, shouting over her 8 year old daughter. Azula silenced, it wasn’t like their mother to raise her voice. “Sometimes you scare me Azula. The same way your father scared me. Do you really want to be like him?” Ursa paused, voice thick with emotion. “Look at how he hurt your brother! Are you <em> happy </em> Zuko nearly died? Because I can’t tell sometimes Azula! I really can’t.” </p><p>The Fire Nation princess seemed to be at a loss for words. Zuko wanted to steal another peek, but he dared not risk it while the room was so quiet. </p><p>“No.” Azula finally spoke in a harsh voice. “I’m not happy Zuko got hurt. I just <em> miss </em> dad. He was never scared of me. He liked me.” </p><p>Ursa sighed, “Even when you scare me, I still love you. That’s not a lie Azula.” She paused, “I can’t understand you in the way Ozai did. But I want to understand you in my own way.” His sister remained silent. “Can you try to <em> understand </em> me back?” The silence continued, their mother took a measured breath, “For Zuko’s sake at least, can you try?” </p><p>“Yes.” Azula answered quickly. </p><p>“Thank you. Now let's leave before he wakes. The last thing your brother needs is to see us fighting again.” </p><p>Zuko heard their footsteps quicken as they crossed to the door and quietly left. He sprung open his eye, staring up at the dark metal ceiling in stunned silence. Wiggling his arms and legs, Zuko shook off the feelings. He really didn’t know what most of that meant. But he <em> did </em> know that Azula was wrong. It was a very good thing that their father was gone. Memories of Ozai’s bright fire and hot rage flashed through his mind. Zuko closed his eye tight, trying with all his might to block the worst memories out.  </p><p>~~</p><p>Later that evening, as he faded in and out of sleep between medication and nurse visits. Zuko stirred to find his sister perched oddly in the chair by his bed. She was balanced on her toes, balled up into her knees, and staring at him intently like some strange bird. Not too out of ordinary for the unusual child that she was. </p><p>Azula used to do this every night, sneak into his room and stare him awake. She’d come prepared with a bunch of questions and theories from her day. Why did mom say this? Why did dad react that way? Zuko would feel so important answering her, he took it all very seriously. But she stopped showing up once their father took on her training. Zuko guessed she liked his answers more… apparently, even now, she preferred him.   </p><p>“Hey Zuzu,” she whispered, eyes bright in the dark. </p><p>“Hey Zula,” he returned. </p><p>“I saw you watching us fight.” </p><p>Zuko shrugged, heart sinking. All his efforts at stealth waisted. </p><p>His sister reached out to touch the sheets, “I’m glad he didn’t kill you.” </p><p>Tears pricked Zuko’s undamaged eye. “Me too,” he said in a watery voice.</p><p>“Did I say the wrong thing again?” Azula whined, snatching her hand back to wrap herself up tighter. </p><p>“No. I just feel sad.” </p><p>“Well stop it.” She moaned, “Mom’s going to get mad at me again.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Zuko wailed, but the tears only came harder.  </p><p>“Look,” His sister reached back out to take his hand. “We’re going to get to the stupid South Pole soon and then your eye is going to feel better. So stop crying Zuzu.” The young prince squeezed her hand back, as he continued to weep. “What do you want from me?” Azula demanded. </p><p>“Can I have a hug?” Zuko asked, wishing she was their mother instead. He’d ask Azula to go get her, but he knew it would only start another fight. The little prince felt so overwhelmed and his face wouldn’t stop hurting.</p><p>“Fine,” Azula huffed, leaning back to take in his position on the bed. She seemed to be calculating her best plan of action. Eventually choosing to cross over to his uninjured side, she slipped onto the mattress. Fitting herself neatly into his side, Azula circled her arms around his torso like a vice. “Is that better?” She asked sternly. </p><p>It wasn’t a soft gesture, like the kind his mother offered. But his little sister’s firm, steady squeeze was oddly comforting all the same. “Yeah,” he said weepily. </p><p>“Then stop crying.” She ordered, and Zuko was finally able to comply. The siblings sat in stilted silence until he felt Azula’s grip tighten. “She’s never going to like me,” the princess confided into the darkness. </p><p>“At least she’s trying Zula. Dad never even bothered with me.” </p><p>She exhaled noisily. “Yeah, I guess.”   </p><p>The pair fell back into a heavy silence, Zuko needed a subject change.  </p><p>“Are you excited about seeing snow?” He asked. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well, I am.” He rallied. “Mother said the chieftains have kids our age. That we’ll make friends.” He liked the idea of having friends who’d never met their father. </p><p>“Friends are boring,” she shot back.</p><p>“I bet they’ll surprise you Zula.” He turned to face her, “They’re water benders! Think of how much you’ll learn about fighting while you’re there.” </p><p>She looked up through her eyelashes at him, firm grip still in place. “Perhaps,” she relented. “Now go to sleep Zuzu.” </p><p>“Not until you tell me one thing you’re excited about.” </p><p>Petulant, Azula groaned, "Fine!" She paused briefly before continuing in a very small voice, "Can I come and ask you questions, like I used to?" </p><p>"Sure," he answered in surprise. </p><p>"Okay,” she asserted. “Then I'm looking forward to that."</p><p>“I guess that counts,” he smiled down at her. </p><p>“Sleep!” </p><p>Feeling one of the many knots in his chest loosen, Zuko closed his eye. Exhaustion quickly swept him over as he drifted back into sleep. The little prince dreamed of swimming in the ocean, far far away from any kind of flame. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bye Fatherlord Ozai! Die mad about it, for you will not be missed. </p><p>My thoughts on Azula were that she’s in the developmental stages of antisocial personality disorder. If parents start conditioning them for empathy early, they can create health coping mechanisms and avoid sociopathy. Ursa’s got her work cut out for her, but she’ll crush it cause she’s an empathy qween. </p><p>I’m thinking about writing some angsty teenage Sokka next. Love that idiot. </p><p>Please share your thoughts and opinions! They are beautiful and I adore them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sokka Age 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teenagers! Am I right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudos and comments gang! </p>
<p>I wrote a very silly thing. Enjoy! Or don’t. I’m not the boss of you.<br/>But either way, I wish you well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And. Go!” </p>
<p>Sokka raised his sword, but he could tell his footing was off, and Zuko was already charging at him. He scrambled to block, frowning at the stupid smirk on the fire prince’s face. </p>
<p>“Sokka! Your stance!” Master Piandao called from across the yard. </p>
<p>The water tribe prince shuffled his feet as Zuko charged again. He was so fast. That bastard! Sokka blocked quickly but he could feel himself losing ground. </p>
<p>“Watch your feet,” Zuko taunted, hooking his ankle behind Sokka’s in an attempt to trip him. </p>
<p>“Royal prick!” Sokka gritted out, rebalancing himself and preparing to lunge. Who was Sokka kidding? Zuko was so hot like this, all snark and confidence. It was amazing. And he was miserable. Life is nothing but misery when you fall head over heels for your straight best friend. </p>
<p>And then out of nowhere, anticipating his lunge, Zuko knocked the practice sword out of his hand. “Hah!” He laughed triumphantly, slinging his own wooden sword over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Furious, Sokka sprung forward. Planning to tackle the shit out of the heir to The Fire Nation, when Master Piandao cut him off. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare disrespect my training yard!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master!” Sokka chirped, quickly turning his attack into a bow. Which Zuko returned with a solemn face and eyes full of laughter. </p>
<p>The sixteen year old fire prince straightened back up, a few loose strands of inky hair falling into his face, flushed cheeks, and a warm glow on his shoulders. Sokka sighed. He’d gotten a smattering of freckles during their month of outdoor training with Master Piandao. Yeah, Sokka was miserable alright. </p>
<p>“Excellent form, Prince Zuko,” Master Piandao nodded. “And great improvement, Prince Sokka. I’ve never had a pupal learn so quickly. If you could study with me the rest of the year, as the crowned prince does, you’d wipe the floor with him in no time.” </p>
<p>“Hey!” Zuko piped up as Sokka pulled a face. </p>
<p>“I wish I could return more frequently,” Sokka bowed to the Master. “But my chieftain training is… extensive.”</p>
<p>“Never fear, Master,” Zuko slung his arm over Sokka’s shoulder. “I keep him on his toes. We train every time I visit the South Pole.” </p>
<p>“Very good, your highnesses.” The old swordsman bowed in return. “You are dismissed for the day.” </p>
<p>“Thank you!” The pair cried in unison, accompanied with swift bows. They cut a quick glance at each other before turning to hightail it back toward the palace. </p>
<p>Master Piandao had converted the east garden into their training yard for the summer. Sokka loved it out here. The gardens were in full bloom, red and orange everywhere, and so much green! He was going to miss the green most when he returned home. Well, maybe second most. Sokka thought to himself as he watched Zuko shake his hair loose, it was just past his shoulders…. You know? Where all the freckles were. Had he mentioned those? This crush was going to kill him. Jogging up the sandstone, the boys turned into the royal chambers, depositing their practice swords in the doorway. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to start dueling with real swords!” </p>
<p>“You’re going to love it! You’ll even get to make your own before you leave.” Zuko smiled back. A stupid beautiful grin that lit up his whole face. Sokka’s stomach flipped. He turned into the room to keep from staring. </p>
<p>The royal family’s chambers were massive. Three bedrooms connected to a communal living space that they shared with Azula and Ursa. Everything was enormous in this palace. The stone walls stretched twenty feet to the ceiling. The entryways and windows were scaled to match, leaving every room flooded with warm sunlight that brightened the long fabric curtains. </p>
<p>It was stunning, but Sokka missed his cozy family hut in Piura. Sure, The Southern Water Tribe had their own extravagances: vast and intricately carved banquet halls and council meeting rooms. But his people’s way of life was rooted in practicality, everything at home was designed to help you survive in the brutal cold. It was their culture’s strength on display. </p>
<p>Zuko argued that The Fire Nation’s palace was practical as well. That they built expansive rooms to create air flow, keeping the benders from overheating. If that was true, it certainly came with the added bonus of grandiose design. Not that he was salty, it was just… a bit much for his taste.</p>
<p>Azula was lounging in the main room, several maps and parchment piled neatly at her feet. She held an ornate looking scroll above her head, reading hungrily.  </p>
<p>“Hey idiots,” she greeted without looking up. </p>
<p>“Hey psycho,” he slung in return. “What you reading?” </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.” </p>
<p>He snatched it out of her hands, taunting, “I guess I would, huh?” Azula inhaled furiously, blue flames licking off her finger tips. “What are you gonna do? Shoot fire at me? Seems unadvisable while I’m holding something flammable.” He said, shaking it at her. </p>
<p>She reached forward and punched him in the stomach, “I’ll show you unadvisable.” Sokka dropped the scroll falling backwards and clutching his middle. </p>
<p>“Never one for half measures,” he groaned, sinking into the floor cushions. </p>
<p>“Don’t see the point,” Azula snickered, scooping up her prize. “And I was reading through Air Nomad forms. Uncle Iroh’s tasked me with expanding my bending practice.”</p>
<p>Zuko collapsed next to him on the cushion, “What did we learn?”</p>
<p>“Nothing!” Sokka sank his head into the fire prince’s lap, because he was a weak willed seal puppy with a pension for suffering. He groaned exaggeratedly, earning a pitying head shake from his best friend. Zuko pulled out his wolf tail and started scratching at his scalp. He hummed with contentment. Azula could punch him fifty more times and it’d be totally worth it. As if hearing his thoughts, the princess caught Sokka’s eye knowingly. He hurried to swallow the goofy grin no doubt on display. Zuko, of course, was completely oblivious.  </p>
<p>“I can’t read with you two being all touchy feely over there.” </p>
<p>“Aw, Zula Nula!” Sokka beamed at her, “It’s called affection. Do you want a hug? Is this your cry for attention?” Zuko chuckled. </p>
<p>“Get your gross sweaty body anywhere near me and I will bite you.” </p>
<p>Scandalized, Sokka gaped at her. “That sounds dirty! I’m sorry Azula, I don’t think of you that way.” Seething, the fourteen year old flipped him off. Sokka loved winding the fire princess up. It was hilariously easy, just like his own sister. He was hit with a sudden rush of homesickness, thinking of Katara. </p>
<p>Zuko giggled at them as he continued to comb rough fingers through Sokka’s hair. As fun as it was to agitate Azula, his main goal was always to make Zuko laugh. It was a glorious show. He’d close his eyes and throw his head back, showing off his fantastic neck- </p>
<p>“I wish you were a bender so I could challenge you to an Agni Kai!” Azula cut rudely through his daydream. </p>
<p>He shrugged, “Watching Katara kick your ass is more than enough for me.” </p>
<p>“She got lucky last time!” Azula shot up, “Once I incorporate these new forms. Her ass is grass!” </p>
<p>“We don’t have grass in the South Pole. Were you thinking of Toph?” He mimed consideration, “Didn’t <em> she </em> also kick your ass?” </p>
<p>“You know, Zula,” Zuko interjected before his sister caught fire. “If you studied swords, then you could kick both Katara <em> and </em> Sokka’s Water Tribe asses.” </p>
<p>Sokka pierced him with an angry stare, “Who’s side are you on?” </p>
<p>“My sister’s,” he answered affectionately. </p>
<p>Azula seemed to be considering it, “Maybe if I’m bored next summer.” </p>
<p>“We’re doing the Sun Warriors training next summer,” Zuko reminded her.  </p>
<p>“Right. Your ass kicking will just have to wait then, little Cheiflet.” </p>
<p>Sokka snorted at ‘Chieflet’; it was a good one. But his spirits were already sinking. Next summer he’d be training with Master Piandao solo, while Zuko and Azula roughed it out in the mountains with dragons. It was actually an incredible opportunity for them and he was mad jealous, but it tragically cut into his annual visit. Maybe his dad could talk the royal fire family into coming down for The Solstice, that drunk shitshow was always a good time. </p>
<p>Sokka tried to rally, at least he’d have an opportunity to get a leg up in training. He’d really fallen behind this season now that Zuko was providing such excellent distraction... Tui! Sokka cursed himself, he was <em> such </em> a disaster! </p>
<p>Zuko thumped his forehead, “Stop thinking so much.” </p>
<p>Sokka frowned at him, “It’s a free nation, I can think all I want.” </p>
<p>“It’s actually a monarch, so what I say goes.” Zuko smirked before sombering his tone. “Are you still worrying over us being gone next summer?” </p>
<p>“No,” he lied. </p>
<p>Zuko looked doubtful but let it slide. “Alright, get off,” he pushed Sokka up. “I’m going for a wash.” He jumped to his feet, standing in the room’s center. “Want to join? Save water? Mother said the drought might last another week or two.” He asked innocently. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Sokka.” Azula slung acidly from behind her brother, “Don’t you want to bath with Zuzu? He could wash your little wolf's tail for you.” Eyebrows disappearing into her bangs in silent challenge. </p>
<p>Zuko blushed, “Azula, I didn’t mean it like that. You make it sound so-”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Sokka cut in. “Don’t wait on me.” </p>
<p>The fire prince seemed flustered. Sokka wondered at it’s meaning as he watched Zuko pivot abruptly and flee the room. </p>
<p>“You’re so screwed,” Azula cackled at him from her seat. He flung a floor cushion at her, knowing full well she was completely correct. </p>
<p>Once Zuko was solidly out of the room, the fire princess flipped on her stomach to face him. </p>
<p>“So are you ever going to tell him?” She asked. “Or will you continue to wallow?”</p>
<p>“What would be the point? It’s obvious he doesn’t see me that way.” </p>
<p>“That’s not fair,” She countered. “Your little crush didn’t even start until this summer.” Azula could always see right through people’s intentions with unnerving accuracy. She called Sokka out his first week into training, and had been dragging him ruthlessly ever since. Mostly in good fun, he and Azula liked to play fight but they had each other's backs when it counted. “Besides, ‘royal kids don’t lie to each other’,” she recited. “You agreed upon the rules, just like all the rest of us.” </p>
<p>“I haven’t forgotten the damn rules,” Sokka rolled his eyes. “But this doesn’t count!”</p>
<p>“Hate to break it to you, but withholding information counts as lying. Found <em> that </em>one out the hard way,” she let loose a suffering sigh. “I’m drowning in sensitive people.” </p>
<p>“But you love us!” Sokka wiggled his eyebrows at her. </p>
<p>“I’m certainly <em> fond </em>of you,” she bit back, earning a grin from the southern water prince. “Most of the time,” she amended. Then her tone changed. Every once in a while Azula will shed her sarcasm, if she has something important to say. They’ve all learned to listen close when she does it. “Don’t make your mind up yet, dumb dumb. He could surprise you.” She offered.  </p>
<p>“What does <em> that </em> mean?” Sokka demanded, sitting up straighter. “What do you know??” </p>
<p>But the princess just smiled like a villain, “You’ll just have to ask him and find out.” </p>
<p>“What does that mean Azula?”</p>
<p>She stood up and collected her scrolls, ignoring him. “I’m going to read outside. It’s too stuffy in here with all your desperation and longing.” </p>
<p>“Don’t you walk away!” He called to her retreating back. “What does that MEAN??”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya’ll! Someone get Sokka a glass of water, this bitch is PARCHED.<br/>At first I was like, is he too thirsty? But then I remembered what age 15 was like and thought, naw this is on brand. </p>
<p>I was thinking that Sokka gets sent to The Fire Nation annually to strengthen the relationship between nations. Learning customs and such. The sword training under Master Piandao is just aspect of all that. </p>
<p>How’s the time jumping around working for everyone? Any trouble following character development? </p>
<p>As always, please share your thoughts! They are awesome and I adore them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Azula Age 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Girl Gang in The Earth Kingdom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, dropping dope comments, and generally just being your awesome selves!</p>
<p>Here’s more silly things for your perusement:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula looked up. </p>
<p>Her nemesis, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe was crossing Ba Sing Se’s banquet hall with the clear trajectory of approaching her. Yue yawned subtly into her hand, this absurd ‘celebration’ was dragging longer than anyone had expected. Finally arrived, the southern chieftain's daughter sized up Azula before handing over a cup of contraband wine. It was red, her favorite. </p>
<p>“Excellent,” the fire princess grinned. To which Katara wiggled her eyebrows, just like her idiot brother, before collapsing into a seat. Besides being Azula's greatest foe in the fighting ring, Katara was also her best friend.   </p>
<p>“Where’d the boys run off to?” Yue asked, collecting her own cup of wine from Katara’s other hand. </p>
<p>“Downstairs,” Azula replied, neutrally. </p>
<p>“No they're not,” Katara countered. “I just came up from there.” </p>
<p>“Did you check the utility closet? Through that hallway on the east corner?” </p>
<p>Katara was thrown, “Why would I do that?” Clearly the idiocy was genetic. Thank goodness the majority of it went to Hakoda and Kya’s son. </p>
<p>“Oh finally!” Yue beamed. “That’s been a long time coming.”</p>
<p>“What?” Katara demanded. </p>
<p>Azula remained silent, she wasn’t one for rewarding stupid questions with answers. </p>
<p>“When did it happen?” Yue turned, carefully sipping her wine. But before Azula could answer, a guest approached the three of them. They were sat at the Royal Nation’s table, chairs positioned to face the dancing floor. Once within ear shot, the Omashu diplomat cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“May I have the next dance Princess Yue?” </p>
<p>Azula and Katara cut knowing glances at each other. Here we go. </p>
<p>“Perhaps later this evening,” Yue said in the overly sweet voice she used for civilians. “I’m catching up with my dear friends from the Water and Fire Nations.” </p>
<p>“Yes of course,” He fumbled, poor guy looked crestfallen. <em> Good</em>, Azula thought as he walked away. </p>
<p>Once he was out of earshot Katara spoke in a low voice, “Were you implying that Sokka and Zuko are hooking up in a broom closet??”</p>
<p>“I’m not <em> implying </em> anything. I know they are.” Azula sipped her drink. </p>
<p>“Oh thank La!” Katara raised her glass. “About time! I can’t believe that jerk didn’t tell me.” </p>
<p>“The poor little ice doves think it’s a secret.” Azula painted a pitying face, causing Yue to giggle into her cup. "And it started last summer," she added, answering the earlier question. </p>
<p>Katara was aghast, "How did he keep a secret from me for three months??"</p>
<p>Another diplomate approached their table, this time from The Fire Nation. </p>
<p>“Princess Yue, would you honor me with a dance?” </p>
<p>“No. Get lost.” Azula snapped, shooing him away. </p>
<p>Affronted but knowing that he dare not challenge a member of his nation’s royal family, he backed up. The white haired princess of the north failed miserably to hide her amusement at the scene. </p>
<p>“Azula,” She laughed daintily. Everything was gentle and soft with Yue. “You can’t just shoo off diplomats.” </p>
<p>“Yes you can.” </p>
<p>“You should try it sometime.” Katara supplied. “It’s invigorating.” </p>
<p>“My father would see it as an embarrassment.” </p>
<p>“Arnook has no problem providing his own embarrassments.” Katara rolled her eyes while indicating the north’s clearly tipsy chieftain three tables over, talking animatedly to the bear. Hypocrite. </p>
<p>“One of these days I’m going to fight him.” Azula huffed. </p>
<p>“You can’t fight everyone who annoys you,” Yue replied. </p>
<p>“Watch me!” Azula countered. Katara snorted. </p>
<p>Just then Kya wandered up. The Southern Water Tribe’s chieftain was as radiant as ever. Long black hair twisted into a complex knot, woven with carved whale bone and sea glass. Azula was so jealous that the southern nation’s chieftain position was a shared partnership between husband and wife. The Fire Nation’s male led monarch felt archaic in comparison… and don’t get her started on the fucking Northern Water Tribe’s bullshit. </p>
<p>“Hey girls,” Kya greeted. “Have you seen Sokka around?” </p>
<p>“Nope,” Yue and Azula chirped in unison. </p>
<p>“I saw him downstairs.” Katara lied effortlessly. “I think he’s taking a break from all the festivities. He should be back up soon...ish.” </p>
<p>“That’s fair. Hakoda’s been piling the pressure on him this trip.” Katara’s mother shook her head. “He’s nervous about the <em> situation </em>.” She said pointedly. </p>
<p>All three princesses knew exactly what she was referring to… the elephant-rhino in the room. At the beginning of the year, The Earth Kingdom’s wimpy King chose to transition into the role of figurehead in Ba Sing Se. Making way for a council of ‘elected citizens’ to run the country: two representatives from the lower ring, three from the middle, and five from the upper ring. But the council was clearly a sham, led by Long Feng, it was comprised exclusively of paid officials controlled by Dai Li agents. An overt power grab, sending waves of tension through the other four nations. This absurd week of banquets was an attempt by Feng to smooth things over. Azula would be grilling her uncle on how things have progressed on their trip home. </p>
<p>“Sokka should be back soon,” Katara soothed her mother. “You doing alright?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Just juggling a lot. I can’t wait to get out of here tomorrow.” The charade had culminated in tonight’s festivities. Thankfully they’d all be leaving this miserable city in the morning. “Although I’ll miss you girls.” Kya smiled sweetly at them. “You two should come down for Katara’s sixteenth birthday this winter! It’s an important right of passage in our tribe and I know she misses you two.” </p>
<p>“<em>Mom</em>.” Katara whined. </p>
<p>“I’ll speak with Ursa about it.” </p>
<p>“Don’t call your mother Ursa,” Kya scolded. “Really Azula.” </p>
<p>Katara shot daggers at her mother. </p>
<p>“Fine!” Kya held up her hands. “I’ll stop embarrassing you.” She backed away, winking at them, not at all unlike her son. The whole family was ridiculous. </p>
<p>“Why are we just hearing about these birthday plans?” Azula shot at her best friend. </p>
<p>“I know how you feel about winter in The South Pole,” Katara shrugged. </p>
<p>“Yes. I hate it, but that doesn’t matter.” She said thumping the southern princess’s temple. In retaliation, Katara bended up the remainder of Azula’s wine. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!” Azula seethed, trailing her cup under the liquid floating between them. Katara smirked before dropping the wine safely back into her waiting cup. Yue, laughing at them all the while.  </p>
<p>Azula opened her mouth to tell the two water princesses where to stick it, when she was interrupted by an Air Nomad diplomat. Will they never see peace from all these damn diplomats?? </p>
<p>“Princess Yue, would-” </p>
<p>“Fuck off Lee!” Katara cut in. “I don’t know what you’re playing at asking Yue to dance right in front of me. But she’s not interested.” Yue crossed her arms, lifting her chin in solidarity. </p>
<p>Lee turned to Katara, “Are you jealous?” </p>
<p>“You wish,” she huffed. </p>
<p>Azula knew that jealousy was <em> exactly </em> what the southern princess was feeling. She and the young air diplomat kissed at last year’s fire summit. Nothing more had come of it, but a move like this was just blatantly rude. Azula would never understand her best friend’s <em> thing </em> for Air Nomads. </p>
<p>“We’re not playing this game,” Azula cut in. “Run along Lee.” </p>
<p>Lee turned back to Yue, “Princess-” </p>
<p>“Run along,” Yue repeated in a rare public display of sass. </p>
<p>He puffed up, stomping back towards The Air Nomad tables. </p>
<p>“How’d it feel Yue?” Azula asked, “Shooing off a diplomat?”</p>
<p>She bit back a smile, “Nerve racking.” </p>
<p>“You deviant,” Azula teased. </p>
<p>“What an ass!” Katara pouted. </p>
<p>Azula and Yue turned to face her, “Do I even need to say it?” </p>
<p>“No Zula,” Katara exhaled. “I know. I know. He’s not worth it.” She kicked out her seal-penguin hide boots petulantly. “It’s just, we can’t <em> all </em>be made of stone.” </p>
<p>“True.” Azula sighed, “I have to bear that burden for most of you.” Catching her friend’s eye and speaking low, “It’s simply that I don’t see the point in worrying yourself over some pompous air bender with a fraction of your talent.” </p>
<p>Katara nudged her affectionately, mood already beginning to lift.  </p>
<p>Yue mused, “It’s such a shame about the election here. I was really looking forward to seeing how the democratic theory would play out.” </p>
<p>“If it’s <em> already </em> being abused, that answers the question. Does it not?” Azula retorted. </p>
<p>“I don’t believe so,” Yue shook her head. “It was rigged from the start. The Earth Kingdom’s people didn’t get the opportunity to run for a seat. I think-” But before Yue could elaborate a movement to their right caught her attention, causing her to quickly silence. Infact, all three princesses froze as no other than Long Feng himself approached the table. </p>
<p>“Good evening Princess Yue. May I request your hand for the next dance?” </p>
<p>Yue smiled pleasantly, but Azula could see the fear hiding under her eyes. The northern princess could not reject Councilman Feng without insult, and he knew it. He’d been following her around all week, showering her with unwanted compliments and asking for her time. Azula, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka had been taking turns watching her back. The creep was almost twenty years her senior. Feng smiled at Yue, snake like, with his hand outstretched. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Councilman Feng,” Azula cut in, threading her fingers through Yue’s. “But I’ve actually secured the next dance with her.” Yue squeezed her finger in silent thanks. </p>
<p>“Then perhaps the next?” He asked, a flare of anger in his eyes. His intentions were pathetically easy to read, Azula strained to keep from rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” The fire nation princess softened her features, putting on her best Yue impression. “I’ve secured the remainder of dances with the princess.” Yue’s father might hold her to a ridiculous standard but Uncle Iroh couldn’t care less what Earth Kingdom councilmen Azula insulted. She held Feng’s stare, daring him to challenge her. </p>
<p>“Perhaps next time then Princess,” he dropped his eyes. “Good evening girls.” </p>
<p>“Weakling,” Azula hissed as he slinked away. Yue held her hand tight. </p>
<p>“Good riddance,” Katara added, downing her wine. “If you two are dancing then I’m gonna ‘accidently’ bust in on Zuko and Sokka.” She jumped to her feet, “See ya!” </p>
<p>Once they were alone Yue dropped her pleasant mask, “Thank you Azula.” </p>
<p>Her stomach turned uncomfortably. Sometimes Yue had that effect on her. She hadn’t quite figured out what to do with that feeling yet. She had a few theories that she wanted Zuko’s opinion on first. </p>
<p>“Anything for The Water Nation,” she winked, pulling the northern princess to her feet and walking them onto the dance floor. </p>
<p>“We don’t have to dance every turn,” Yue squeaked. “After a few we could probably duck out unnoticed.” </p>
<p>“I don’t mind dancing with you all night,” Azula said, slipping her arm around Yue’s waist. The resulting blush looked lovely against her tawny skin and snow white hair. </p>
<p>“Well. Okay then.” She breathed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! We finally got Yue in the mix. Fucking diplomats, am I right?? </p>
<p>So my reasoning for the presence of Air Nomads in this AU is that Aang didn’t go into the ice until he was 15, meaning he was around for Sozin’s Comet. He was able to protect his Air Temple home by going into the Avatar state. Afterwards when they realized the other air temples were lost, his presence as Avatar (even though he was a kid) rallied the other nations to dethrone Sozin. A peace treaty was drawn up that Sozin’s heir Azulon had to maintain as Fire Lord, enforced by the other nations. That’s why there’s so many banquets and festivals between the nations, and such a push for strengthening their relationships as societies. </p>
<p>Got opinions? I love to hear them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Zuko Age 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is set a couple of weeks after the ‘Sokka Age 15’ chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and sharing love! Y’all are so cool!! </p>
<p>Hot off the presses! I got some delicious silliness for your viewing pleasure.<br/>What can I say? Boys will be boys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko couldn’t sleep, it was nearly summer’s end and Sokka would be leaving in three days. He cast off his blankets, sitting up to lean against the headboard. As long as the fire prince could remember, he hated goodbyes. Not a very original concept but true for him all the same. He didn’t have many friends here at home, and the few he had treated him like… well like royalty. The power imbalance was uncomfortable for everyone. At least he had his family to lean on, he was so grateful for them. </p>
<p>Exhaling, Zuko gave up on trying to sleep. His brain was simply too noisy right now. Raking fingers through his messy hair, he gathered it all up before twisting it into a large knot. This was a move he’d learned from Yue, the thought of her tugged a smile from his worried mouth. He missed her and Katara as well.   </p>
<p>But seeing Sokka off after a month of living together was uniquely painful for him. The two princes were close in a way he didn’t share with anyone else. The southern water prince was very much his opposite, boisterous in action and carefree with words. Sokka took up so much space for the two of them, that Zuko could stretch out inside of it and simply exist. Around Sokka, the pressure of his position vanished. He wasn’t going to mess up. They could talk about anything. Zuko could have opinions and those opinions were allowed to have flaws. He didn’t quite have all the words to describe it, but around Sokka he just felt... free. After a summer of freedom to grow, he really wasn’t looking forward to stepping backwards. </p>
<p>Zuko climbed out of bed, no use sitting there stewing in his own worry. He slipped into the darkened common room in search of water, but was diverted when he noticed the patio screen ajar. Curious, he stepped through the opening to find Sokka staring out into the garden. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Zuko whispered. </p>
<p>Sokka jumped, “Shit! You scared me.” He clutched his chest dramatically. </p>
<p>Zuko exhaled a quiet laugh. There it was, all Sokka’s emotions out boldly for the world to see. The fire prince wasn’t sure he’d ever get that brave, but it made him want to try.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Zuko lied. It was always fun to get a reaction out of Sokka. He and Katara loved to tag team picking at him. She was the expert and he usually made an excellent ‘good cop’. </p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Sokka clipped. “I should go to bed.” He started towards the patio door. </p>
<p>“No.” Zuko whined. “Stay out here with me. I can’t sleep either.” </p>
<p>Sokka’s body language grew stilted, “Um- Uh. Okay.” He squeezed his hands together in what looked like an uncomfortably tight gesture. </p>
<p>“Sokka,”  Zuko knitted his brow in concert, “Are you okay?”   </p>
<p>Sokka visibly shrank, "I just um. I-" he stuttered. This behavior was completely alien coming from the southern prince. He and Yue were the most charming members of their group. The best at expressing their feelings. But right now, he was reminding Zuko more of Azula in the early days. Back when she struggled with processing any kind of emotion. So Zuko waited patiently, like he used to with his sister, while Sokka continued to bluster. "See the thing is. I just feel like. Things have... changed for me." He looked up, eyes raw with emotion. </p>
<p>Zuko's stomach dropped, "What things? Changed how?" Last time things changed in the fire prince’s life, he lost half his face.</p>
<p>"Both great questions," Sokka fumbled. "See the thing is-" he paused again. </p>
<p>Zuko was struck with the sudden urge to shake Sokka. "Yes?" He prompted, patience slowly shifting into anxiety. “The thing?” </p>
<p>"-is that I have feelings for you." Sokka dropped his eyes. "Um. Big feelings."</p>
<p>Confused, Zuko tried to draw his gaze. "Okay? I’ve got big feelings for you too. You're my best friend." Sokka still wouldn’t look up. </p>
<p>"Romantic feelings," he added, finally glancing up through his eyelashes.  </p>
<p>Romantic? The word didn’t make sense in the context of their conversion… But then, like a lightning strike, it clicked into place. Zuko felt the floor pull out from underneath him. Reeling, he didn't know what to say. But he knew that he was definitely supposed to say <em> something</em>. A wave of panic crashed over him. This! This was something he could mess up. </p>
<p>"Oh. Um-" Now <em> he </em> was the one stuttering, "Let me think!" </p>
<p>Zuko’s brain immediately stopped working. </p>
<p>"You, uh- You don't have to-" Sokka stumbled. </p>
<p>"No, I just need a moment." Slapping both palms over his eyes, Zuko tried desperately to focus his thoughts. He used to do this a lot when he was a kid, back when he got overwhelmed all the time. "Please don't go anywhere. I just need to think." He said behind his hands. </p>
<p>"Okay," Sokka said softly. </p>
<p>Zuko didn't have much experience with romantic feelings. He and Mai had only dated a couple of months and he hadn't really courted her. She just sort of asked him out and they went from there. Is that what this was?? Was Sokka asking him on a date? What would they even DO on a date? Go eat somewhere? Talk? Hold hands?? That’s just the same old things they always do when they’re together… Were they already dating? Except there’s kissing! He thought suddenly. Romance definitely involved kissing. </p>
<p>Zuko dropped his hands, "Can I try something?" </p>
<p>"Uh, yeah?" Sokka stared at him with wide eyes. </p>
<p>Screwing his courage, Zuko stepped forward and placed both hands on his best friend's shoulders. Sokka swallowed, looking equally nervous. After releasing a shaky breath, Zuko leaned in. It started very simply, lips on lips. A gentle peck, then another, and then Sokka opened his mouth and things changed. It was like they were in sword practice. Exploring, testing each other, pushing, and pulling. Zuko smiled into his mouth, it felt really good. He dragged his hand up Sokka's neck and into his hair. Zuko really liked his hair. He also really liked that thing happening with Sokka’s tongue. Unlike a practice duel, there wasn't really a winner to this, their momentum built in the kiss and then slowly landed. </p>
<p>Zuko pulled back, out of breath and focusing forward. Eyes still closed, Sokka looked completely shell shocked. Zuko liked this part just as much as all the rest. Maybe Katara wasn’t the expert at getting a reaction out of Sokka after all... Maybe <em> he </em> just won that title. </p>
<p>"I'm not sure how much I know about romance. Or Romantic feelings. But I really liked that." Zuko whispered shyly. </p>
<p>“Yeah, me too.” Sokka breathed, fluttering open his eyes.</p>
<p>“I do have big feelings.” Zuko said, feeling shaky. “For you I mean. You’re my favorite person."</p>
<p>"You’re mine too." Sokka leaned forward and kissed his scarred cheek, like it was precious. Well <em> that </em> certainly felt romantic. Zuko had to close his eyes against the flutter in his chest. Sokka laced their fingers, both calloused in all the same spots from a summer of training together. "Do you want to sit out here in the quiet for a little bit?"</p>
<p>Zuko opened his eyes, "Yeah."</p>
<p>They stepped off the stone patio and into his family’s garden. Sokka sat cross-legged by the fire lilies and Zuko laid down next to him, head cradled in his lap. A familiar gesture for them. Maybe romance was more subtle than in plays or stories. Perhaps it could be this? The fire prince stretched out wide in the grass, staring up at the massive bowl of stars above. Sokka leaned back on his arms to stare up as well. Things between them felt brand new and exactly the same all at once. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh to share one brain cell between you and the love of your life. What cuties! </p>
<p>Please share your thoughts! I think they’re fantastic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yue Age 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to the kiddos! This chapter takes place a couple weeks after ‘Zuko Age 11’</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the awesome kudos and comments! It fills me little writer heart up and helps me learn. So basically, ya’ll are the best! </p>
<p>I wrote about the royal kids being adorable and tiny!</p>
<p>ALSO I reference ‘Nani’ below as Kya’s mother with the idea that ‘Gran Gran’ (from the series) is Hakoda’s mother. It’s like a title as opposed to her name.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s really quiet.” Katara informed the group. </p>
<p>“Like, in a mysterious way?” Yue asked in hushed reverence. </p>
<p>“<em>Very </em> mysterious!” She widened her eyes for effect. </p>
<p>Sokka broke through Katara’s carefully crafted suspense with an exaggerated moan.</p>
<p>“It’s SO not fair that you get to help JUST because you’re a supid water bender!” Sokka pouted, “I wanna meet him! What’s his scar like? Is it cool?” </p>
<p>“It’s. So. Cool.” Katara leaned in emphasizing every word. “Nani stayed up with him all last night healing with the moon light and she said it was the baddest burn she’s ever seen!” </p>
<p>“Ugh! That sounds so <em> cool</em>!” Sokka melted into a puddle on the floor like a seal puppy. </p>
<p>Yue reached down to pet his head. “There, there, Sokka.” </p>
<p>The Fire Nation prince had been admitted to their healer’s hut the previous evening. There had been a lot of fuss over where Prince Zuko would be taken to recuperate. Yue’s father grumbled the whole journey down about how northern water healers were just as powerful as southern. But once he walked away, her mother would whisper, ‘That’s not necessarily true Yue darling. Remember your father is prone to exaggeration.’ She and her mother whispered a lot behind his back these days. </p>
<p>“The first exciting thing to happen in my whole life and I miss out because I can’t bend stupid water around!”  </p>
<p>“You’ll meet him once the healers say he’s ready for visitors,” Yue soothed. “The Fire Nation's royal family is spending the <em> whole </em> spring here with your tribe.” But the little water prince wasn’t interested in seeing reason.</p>
<p>“What do you even do in there?” Sokka demanded of Katara, “You’re like, <em> barely </em> a bender!” </p>
<p>“I help!” Katara shot back hotly. “I hand people things! Nani says I’m a HUGE help.” </p>
<p>Sokka groaned again, “It’s just not fair! You get to do all the best stuff. All I ever get is mom and dad fussing over my studies and planning out <em> everything </em> I do!”  </p>
<p>“Sokka-” Yue started, but the other princess cut her off. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we just break in?” She asked, matter of factly. </p>
<p>“WHat?” Sokka sat up.  </p>
<p>“That’s crazy talk!” Yue gasped, but Katara was not deterred. </p>
<p>“It’d be a piece of cake!” She declared. “Just ask your mom if we can have a sleepover tonight Yue. THEN the three of us stay up until the grownups are asleep and... sneak out. Boom! You both meet him.” </p>
<p>“You wanna break into Nani’s hut?” Sokka asked, excitement building in his eyes. </p>
<p>“I don’t know…” Yue whimpered. Her stomach was starting to cramp the way it does when her father’s cross with her. </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Katara nodded happily at the two of them. “We just have to keep each other awake long enough-” </p>
<p>“Awake long enough for what?” A sharp voice echoed through the empty banquet hall. The trio were hiding in Katara and Sokka’s favorite spot under the main table. Panicked, Sokka reached up to pull the tablecloth down around them. They held their breath in the darkness. </p>
<p>“I saw you hiding under there!” With a pang Yue recognized the voice as Princess Azula’s. They’d met her very briefly the previous night. She was scary. It was something about the way she didn’t blink...</p>
<p>“What do we say??” Katara whispered harshly. </p>
<p>“Um-” Sokka started. But he was interrupted by a sudden stream of light and appearance of the aforementioned princess, as she pulled back the table cloth. </p>
<p>“What are you plotting?” She accused. “I heard you mention my brother!”</p>
<p>“How long were you snooping on us??” Katara challenged, always the brave one. </p>
<p>“None of your business,” Azula turned up her nose. </p>
<p>“Then we’re not telling you jack!” She crossed her arms. The eight year old princesses stood off against each other, both equally stubborn. It appeared Katara had finally found her match. Perhaps it was a bender thing? Either way they seemed ready for a fight. Yue elbowed Sokka in a ‘do something!’ kind of way. </p>
<p>“Uh- We were just,” he stumbled, “planning a way to meet Prince Zuko.” </p>
<p>“Traitor!” Katara accused Sokka. </p>
<p>Azula threw him an equally judgemental look, “Yeah. You gave up way too easily.” She turned back to Katara, “I wasn’t listening long, but I heard you mention my brother’s scar. What exactly were you saying about it?” She questioned defensively. </p>
<p>“That it was cool,” Katara cut back at her. </p>
<p>“And made him mysterious,” Yue added for good measure. </p>
<p>“Yeah! And! Really <em> cool</em>!” Sokka piled on. </p>
<p>“Your sister already said that,” Azula spat at the prince. “Are those good things?” She demanded. </p>
<p>The fire princess was clearly very protective of her brother. They all knew she had every reason to be. On the trip down, Yue’s mother informed her that Prince Zuko had been maimed by his own father before being arrested for treason. It sounded like an awful night for their family. Yue leaned forward to touch Azula’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yes. Those are good things.” She said carefully. </p>
<p>The princess held her gaze. “My brother is not some sideshow freak to be laughed at.” She warned. </p>
<p>“What’s a sideshow?” Sokka asked, but the girls ignored him. </p>
<p>“We don’t plan on laughing,” Katara was incredulous. </p>
<p>“And we <em> definitely </em>don’t think he’s a freak,” Yue added. </p>
<p>Azula took in all their faces, scrutinizing. “Is this a ‘friendship’ thing?” She asked suspiciously. </p>
<p>“It could be!” Sokka smiled innocently. </p>
<p>Something about Sokka’s goofy grin seemed to finally mollify the princess. </p>
<p>“Okay,” She announced folding herself into a crossed leg position. “I’m Princess Azula of The Fire Nation,” she puffed importantly. “What are <em> your </em> names again?” They all sat with her as Katara answered, pointing around the circle. </p>
<p>“That is Yue, from The Northern Water Tribe. I’m Katara and this is my brother Sokka. Our parents are the Chieftains, they’re the bosses around here.”  </p>
<p>Azula nodded at each of them in turn, “Alright. What’s the plan? Are you thinking jailbreak? We bust him out for the night?” </p>
<p>“Yes!” Katara and Sokka exclaimed as Yue shook her head with a vigorous ‘no.’ </p>
<p>“Great.” Azula affirmed, the three then began to talk very quickly.  </p>
<p>“Why does he need jailbreaking?” Sokka asked. </p>
<p>Azula exhaled, “Our mother won’t let him do anything besides laying quietly since… <em> it </em> happened. He’s going to go crazy.”  </p>
<p>“But Sokka just wanted to meet him!” Yue tried to cut through their plotting. </p>
<p>“It’s become a rescue mission now!” He retorted. “There’s no stopping it Yue.” </p>
<p>“Do you think you could sneak off your ship?” Katara asked Azula. </p>
<p>She smirked, “Easily.”  </p>
<p>“Good.” Katara nodded, “We’ll meet you at the harbor then.” </p>
<p>Pulling at her braids, Yue groaned. “We’re going to get in so much trouble!” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Sokka rubbed her shoulder. “Katara and I do this kinda stuff all the time.”  </p>
<p>“Only thing is, we can’t get out until our parents fall asleep,” Katara worried her lower lip. </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine.” Azula assured her. “I’m great at hiding.” </p>
<p>“Okay, we’ll meet at Sokka’s sailboat. I’ll show you where it is right now!” Katara pulled the fire princess to her feet. </p>
<p>Yue huffed as the two girls ran out of the banquet hall. “My father’s going to be so disappointed.”</p>
<p>“Only if we get caught!” Sokka reasoned. </p>
<p>She sighed, the southern water siblings never understood. Kya and Hakoda were <em> nothing </em> like her parents. But in the end, Yue caved under her friend’s pressure. She should be used to it by now, something like this happened every time she visited Katara and Sokka. It was terrifying... and the tiniest bit thrilling. But no matter how much she complained, they never left her behind. There was a special kind of magic in that. So she tried her best to be brave, each time a little easier than the last. </p>
<p>This was how, once again, Yue found herself huddled in The South Pole’s freezing cold waiting on another elaborate scheme to unfold. Sometimes bravery looked too much like stupidity for Yue’s liking. The three water tribe royals were tucked into Sokka’s sailboat for warmth as Azula was taking much longer than expected to show up. </p>
<p>“Maybe she got caught!” She worried. </p>
<p>“Maybe she was playing us,” Katara grumbled.</p>
<p>“<em>Maybe</em>” a sharp voice cut in, “she had to double back three time because her mother wouldn’t stop checking on her.” Azula popped her head over the starboard side. </p>
<p>“Sweet! You made it!” Sokka exclaimed, lifting his hand for a fist bump. Azula stared at it, mystified. Unbothered, the water prince adjusted his angle to lightly tap the open hand hanging at her side. Azula’s brow wrinkled in confusion. </p>
<p>“Sorry I doubted you,” Katara said, climbing out of the hull and onto the pier. </p>
<p>“Don’t do it again and I’ll forgive you,” Azula sniffed. </p>
<p>Yue struggled to climb out of the boat in her long fur dress. </p>
<p>“Why did you wear that?” Azula asked, extending her palm to help Yue up. </p>
<p>“I’m not allowed to wear pants,” She replied, stabilizing herself with the offered hand. </p>
<p>“What??” Azula gaped, pulling Yue out of the boat. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Katara interjected, yanking Sokka onto the pier. “The Northerners are crazy.” </p>
<p>“They don’t let girls become warriors,” Azula looked highly offended at this information as Sokka continued, “<em>Or</em> let boys heal up there. That’s why Zuko was sent down here, our healers are just... better.”</p>
<p>“Our warriors too,” Katara shrugged. “Obviously.” </p>
<p>Yue felt embarrassed for her people. “Okay, let's get out of the cold,” She pushed, wanting to move past the subject of her nations’ failings.  </p>
<p>“Follow me!” Katara waved. “Sokka, take up the rear. No one gets left behind.” </p>
<p>All four kids nodded seriously. Katara led them into the city proper along the elaborate waterways. It was late and cold, so the sidewalks were mostly deserted. They crept up through the shops and into the residential huts before finally turning onto the spiritual square. A giant crystal totem pole towered in the square’s center. Each tier of it featured a different incarnation of Raava carved into the ice. All three of the water tribe kids touched it for good luck as they passed by. </p>
<p>“Zuko’s in Nani’s hut,” Katara whispered. Chieftain Kya’s mother was an incredible healer, renowned throughout the nations. Yue’s father liked to use her as an example for why women should not be ‘wasted’ in combat. She knew for a <em> fact</em> that Katara’s nani would not approve of such a notion. But he never listened. </p>
<p>The four young royals crept into the square’s largest hut. Constructed from enormous elephant-whale bones and mammoth hides. The hut’s entryway was adorned with ancient spiritual carvings, woven together with beads and family heirlooms. This structure was hallowed ground for The Southern Water Nation. The kids slipped inside. Hopefully the spirits would be on their side tonight, Yue sent up a prayer. </p>
<p>The inside was dark, a small fire rumbling in the main room’s center. Katara peaked into the side bedroom. “Nani’s asleep,” she informed them. </p>
<p>They passed several empty healing cots, until they reached Zuko’s on the far end. Once there, they lined up at the foot of his bed like a row of turtle-ducks. Unsure how to proceed, they all looked to his sister. </p>
<p>“I usually just stare at him until he wakes up?” She offered. </p>
<p>“That’s <em> weird </em> Azula.” Katara choked, as Sokka stifled giggles into Yue’s shoulder. </p>
<p>But no one could think of a better idea, so they all loomed over the end of his bed, staring intently. The little fire prince was turned on his side, wound facing towards them. Yue’s heart clenched at the sight of it. A hideously deep burn enveloped the entire left side of his face. It cut through several layers of muscle. </p>
<p>“It looks <em> alot </em> better,” Azula noted. Yue was horrified at the idea of his burn looking any worse.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, Nani said they were able to save his eyelid.” </p>
<p>“I think he looks brave,” Sokka stated, leaning forward to poke Zuko’s foot. The fire prince squirmed, mumbling under his breath. </p>
<p>“Zuzu,” Azula hissed. He shifted at the sound of his name, but did not stir. His sister left the huddle, crossing to his bedside. “Zuzu,” she repeated, with a bit more softness. </p>
<p>“Zula?” He questioned groggily. </p>
<p>“I found some friends for you,” she said in a hushed voice. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>She pointed at the three water tribe royals. Zuko turned, jumping at the sight of them. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Sokka smiled at him. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Zuko asked, scrambling quickly to hide his face. </p>
<p>“It’s the chieftain’s kids. Remember?” Azula nugged him. “They wanted to meet you.” </p>
<p>“<em>Azula</em>,” He whined. </p>
<p>“Stop hiding your scar dumb dumb,” She said quietly. “They think it’s ‘cool’.”</p>
<p>“Really?” He looked over at the three of them, timid. </p>
<p>They all nodded vigorously. </p>
<p>“Badass,” Katara piped up. </p>
<p>“Dashing!” Yue added. </p>
<p>“Makes you look tough,” Sokka smiled. “Like a warrior!” </p>
<p>Zuko was completely taken aback. “Really?” he asked again in a smaller voice. </p>
<p>“Really, really.” Azula affirmed. “Now get up, we’re busting you out of here.” </p>
<p>Zuko’s eyes widened in shock, just like an arctic owl-hawk, “Huh??”  </p>
<p>“We’re gonna go so see the lights!” Katara grinned. </p>
<p>As Azula pushed back the frightened prince’s sheets, she asked, “Did mother leave your winter boots in here?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know?” He squeaked. </p>
<p>“That might be a snag,” Katara grimaced. </p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be the only one.” A calm voice spoke from across the hut. All four children became statues, panic flooding every face. </p>
<p>Katara and Sokka’s nani shuffled towards them. “What in the name of La is going on here?” She asked sternly with hand on her hips. </p>
<p>Sokka smiled up at her, “We wanted to take Prince Zuko to see the lights!” </p>
<p>Her wrinkled features softened at the five of them. “In the middle of the night? On your own?” </p>
<p>“Well, mom wouldn’t let me meet him… So it had to be in the middle of the night?” Sokka answered. Katara elbowed him in the ribs. “Oof! Hey!” He shot back at his sister, “It’s true!”   </p>
<p>Yue panicked, “Please don’t tell our parents!” She begged. </p>
<p>“Yes!” Azula added, “Our mother will kill me! She always flips out when Zuko is involved.” </p>
<p>“Well I certainly think your poor mother’s worry is within reason, all things considered.” The old healer chastened, both fire nation siblings looked down guiltily.  </p>
<p>“We were just trying to be friendly Nani,” Katara looked up. </p>
<p>“What if you see the lights from my hut?” She offered. Reactions like this from southern tribe grownups shocked Yue every time! Her own grandmother would have died of shame, having discovered them breaking so many rules. </p>
<p>Katara pouted, “But you can see them so much better from The Shelf!” </p>
<p>“There will absolutely be no traveling to The Ice Shelf tonight.” She rebuked before adding, “<em>But </em> I’ll help you climb on the roof to watch them <em> and </em> I won’t mention it to anyone’s parents. How does that sound?” </p>
<p>All their faces slowly broke into wide grins. Except Zuko of course, who was simply bewildered by the whole thing. </p>
<p>“Deal!” Sokka whooped. “You’re the best Nani!” Both southern children hugged her fiercely. </p>
<p>“What is everyone talking about?” Zuko pleaded. </p>
<p>Yue turned to him and Azula, while the others bustled around the healing hut. “Hi. My name's Yue.” She slid off her mittens to shake his sleep warmed hand.</p>
<p>“I’m Zuko,” he said back in a small voice.  </p>
<p>Azula turned to face her brother, “You up for going on an adventure Zuzu?” </p>
<p>“I think so.” He said, scarred face wrought with anxiety. Yue recognized his expression immediately. She, more than the others, understood the familiar dread of not meeting expectations. Turns out, he wasn’t that mysterious after all.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” She whispered to him. “We won’t leave you behind. We’re doing this for <em> you</em>, you know.” The little prince looked overwhelmed by all the kindness. </p>
<p>“Okay, Fire Prince.” Sokka swaggered into the conversion, carrying several pelt garments. “Lets see if which of these fit you.” </p>
<p>Once Sokka and Katara’s nani helped Zuko properly dress for the cold, the six of them gathered round the hut’s main tent pole. </p>
<p>“I’ll go first.” The old water healer announced, planting her feet in the ladder groves carved into the massive rib bone. One by one, the five of them followed her skyward, through the flap at the top, and on to the hut’s roof. They were lined up, side by side: Katara leaning into her nani’s side, then Sokka, Zuko, Yue, and Azula at the rear. All five kids staring up at the night sky in awe. The Milky Way was splashed across an endless expanse of black. </p>
<p>“Whoa,” Zuko gasped. “I’ve never seen so many stars!” Azula seemed to agree, although she did not voice it. </p>
<p>Sokka leaned over, pointing at the colorful lights reflecting in the distant horizon. “When you’re better, we’ll take you out there to see them in person.” He spoke in a low voice. </p>
<p>“What’s it like?” Zuko asked. </p>
<p>“Like being surrounded in a swirling storm of colors!” Sokka painted every word with wonder as he continued to describe it to the young fire prince. </p>
<p>“That sounds too good to be true,” Azula muttered under her breath. </p>
<p>“It isn’t.” Yue replied, catching her off guard. “You’ll see. We’ll just have to sneak out there and show you.” </p>
<p>“Look who’s feeling brave all the sudden,” Azula returned. </p>
<p>Yue shrugged, “I always find myself feeling that way around Katara and Sokka.” </p>
<p>“Is that a ‘friendship’ thing?” </p>
<p>Yue nodded, “Yeah, I think it might be.” </p>
<p>Azula looked pensive as she stared out into the distant colors dancing around The Shelf. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first adventure! Royal kids origins! Also Arnook is lame and I can’t wait for Azula to fight him. </p>
<p>Don’t be afraid to drop your thought below! I love reading them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sokka Age 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter takes place after ‘Azula Age 15’ maybe like 4-6ish months later.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zukka cuddles with a light dusting of angst. What can I say? Sokka’s a worrier! </p><p>This chapter was oddly challenging for me to write so thanks for you patience and awesome comments and kudos while I was working on it! Ya’ll fucking rock. </p><p>Please partake in the below silliness at your leisure.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka tucked his nose into the soft space between Zuko’s shoulder blades, right at the base of his neck, and inhaled. He smelled a little sweet and a tad spicy, but most of all he smelled like comfort. You know those <em> deep </em> feelings of contentment? A late night fire, the first warm rain of spring, freshly cleaned clothes… that's how good Zuko smelled. </p><p>Sokka was <em> well </em> overdue for some calm and comfort. It had been a long day of meetings and difficult questions at this year’s Northern Water Summit. The pressure was also tripled as his parents had chosen to send <em> only </em> him and Katara as the representatives for the south. His future Chieftain position was starting to feel less and less like a distant concept. Sokka closed his eyes against Zuko’s back and tried not to dwell <em>too</em> much on it. </p><p>“Hmm- What are you sighing about back there?” The Fire Nation prince asked in the dark, running a warm hand over his forearm. </p><p>“Just… the future.” </p><p>“Woof.” </p><p>“It feels weird to be here without my parents.” </p><p>“If it helps, I don’t think anyone could tell. You and Katara handled yourselves expertly in there today.” </p><p>“Thank Tui and La for Katara. I couldn’t have survived this week without her.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Sokka could hear Zuko’s smile, “It’s really fun to watch her cut through the political bullshit.” </p><p>“Long Feng looked like he was going to explode when she challenged his reforms in the earth colonies!” He felt so proud talking about his sister, “I wish I had that kind of freedom as Chieftain in training.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“Katara can say whatever she wants, but I have to say the <em> right </em> things. Mom told me before I came up, that I have to think in decades when engaging with other Nations, not how I feel in the moment” He sighed, “But that feel’s so... disingenuous.” </p><p>“Per usual, Kya’s right,” Zuko threaded callused fingers through his own. “But it’s okay if that doesn’t come easily to you Sokka. She’s asking you to set aside your personal desires for what’s better for everyone. That’s <em> not </em> an easy ask. But I’ve been watching you try over and over all week and I’ve been seeing you get better at it each time. You’re putting in the work, and slowly growing into it. It’s a beautiful thing to watch you do.” </p><p>Sokka squeezed him tight, “I’m glad someone’s finding beauty in it. Because to me, it just looked like I’m drowning in how shitty and clumsy I am at it all.” </p><p>“Uncle Iroh’s been sending me to these things solo the last two years. The first one’s always scary.” Zuko reached over to spark the bedside oil lamp, casting the iron room in flickering half light. Twisting around in the circle of Sokka’s arms, Zuko searched his face. Eventually reaching up to press smooth the wrinkle between his brows. </p><p>Sokka sighed, this close he was especially pretty. Bright amber eyes wide with concern. His old scar curling beautifully around his face, the strength and bravery from that night on full display. Zuko reinforced that strength in every careful action he took representing his people. He was going to be a magnificent Fire Lord, and everyone knew it. The future looked bright. It was all sunshine and wolf-kittens, except… </p><p>There's no way the two of them would be allowed to stay together like this. Sokka had given it a lot of thought, he’d run several scenarios. In every one, his parent’s hands were tied on condoning such a union. The Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation needed separate and unbiased leadership. Well bad luck there, cause he was <em> way </em> past the point of ever being unbiased. All these gloomy thoughts must be written on his dopey mug because the fire prince was frowning at him. Zuko tucked himself into the crook of Sokka’s neck and muttered, “Stop thinking about it,” miserably. </p><p>“I’m trying,” Sokka kissed his temple. “I promise.” </p><p>They laid in the lowlight, wrapped up in eachother until the lamp sputtered out. Until their breathing both evened and until Sokka finally <em> finally </em>fell asleep... </p><p>~~~</p><p>~~</p><p>~</p><p>The next moment Sokka was wrenched awake by a loud shout and unceremoniously smacked in the face by a rogue elbow. </p><p>“What the hell is going on?” He groaned, rubbing his sore eye. </p><p>“Azula! You scared the shit out of me!” </p><p>Bewildered, Sokka swept the room for signs of immediate danger. The signature blue glow of Azula’s flames were dancing somewhere near the end of Zuko’s bed. </p><p>“Well I didn’t know how best to wake you. There’s never been two of you before.” </p><p>Reality finally setting in, Sokka pulled the sheets over his face. “What the <em> fuck </em> Azula?” He called through the fabric as he shoved himself under a pillow. </p><p>“No one’s talking to you Sokka,” She retorted, as he felt Zuko slide a hand across his back and start scratching little reassuring circles there. </p><p>“It’s been years since you’ve had questions like this for me.” He said calmly to his sister. Sokka didn’t understand what the hell they were on about, but Zuko was being <em> way </em> too level headed over it all. “What’s going on, Zula?” He continued, “You okay?” </p><p>“Of course I’m okay,” She clipped. “I’ve just found myself… stuck on a particular subject-” Azula paused and then it stretched into a full awkward silence. Zuko rustled a bit in the sheets, there must be some sibling eye communication happening. </p><p>“Oh don’t worry, Sokka won’t repeat anything he hears.” Zuko finally declared, lifting up the pillow to catch the scowl waiting for him beneath. “Right?” </p><p>Suppressing an immense desire to swat the fire prince away, Sokka pouted instead. “You and your sister need boundaries.”</p><p>“Please,” Azula puffed. “Like Katara’s any better.” Her eye roll was practically audible.</p><p>Zuko softened, “But you won’t, right?” He asked sweetly scratching between Sokka’s shoulder blades. The scoundrel! </p><p>“Fine!” He relented. “My lips are sealed... or whatever!” </p><p>Azula snatched the pillow out of Zuko’s hand, locking eyes with him. “Swear?” </p><p>Sokka gawked at her. Why was this his life? Why did his beautiful <em> not </em> boyfriend come with this lunacy attached? Why, for that matter, was the lunatic in question one of his best friends?? He’d find it all hilarious if he wasn’t currently so pissed off about it. Sokka groaned loudly, dropping his head backwards. “I swear Azula! <em> On the </em>  <em>royal kids rules</em>.” He held her gaze for emphasis, “Not to repeat anything I hear tonight.” Then he flipped her off for good measure, before catching the pillow hurling towards his face. </p><p>Satisfied, Azula collapsed backward in her chair. “What’s got you so bent out of shape?” </p><p>“It’s been a long ass day and-” He started but Zuko cut him off. </p><p>“Oh, he gets like this when he’s hungry.” </p><p>“That explains a great deal,” the princess nodded clinically. </p><p>“Why are you talking about me like I’m not here??” </p><p>“See?” Zuko indicated. </p><p>Feeling insecure, Sokka buried himself back under the lennins. “You two are the worst. The Fire Nation sucks ass.” </p><p>“I’ll have to defer to your expertise on that subject,” Azula jabed. Her brother chuckled as he began to scratch idly at Sokka’s back again. It felt annoying good, the water prince shifted to give him a better angle. </p><p>“Why are you here Zula?” He asked, rubbing circles into Sokka’s spine.  </p><p>“It’s about Yue,” She said quickly. </p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“She makes me... uncomfortable.” </p><p>“I thought you two were close?” </p><p>“We are! I just- I find myself uncomfortable around her… as of late” </p><p>“In what way?”</p><p>“In the uncomfortable kind of way!” She snapped. </p><p>“Can you give me a little more detail?” </p><p>Zuko’s patience with his sister was a marvel. The Southern Water Tribe siblings definitely would have devolved into a full fist fight by now. The room fell into silence as Azula considered her next words. Curious, Sokka crept the top of his head out from under the sheets. She looked vulnerable in a way he’d never seen from her before. </p><p>“When she looks in my eyes. I feel… nervous.”</p><p>“Nervous how?”</p><p>“Like she’s giving me something important with her eye… with the look?” She gritted her teeth in frustration, “I’m not saying it right.” </p><p>Zuko’s hand stilled against his back. They didn’t need eye contact to both understand what was happening here. Azula had a crush on Yue. Sokka curled towards her, propping his head in Zuko’s lap. </p><p>“Like <em> she’s </em> important?” Zuko prompted. </p><p>Azula nodded, “So important that it makes me… uncomfortable.” </p><p>“Is it like she’s giving you something valuable?” Sokka asked quietly. “And you don’t want to break it?” </p><p>Azula looked down at him, eyes wide in recognition. “Yes.” </p><p>“That’s how I feel around Zuko,” he breathed, she held his stare. Sokka suddenly wanted to wrap her in a tight hug. But that wasn’t how Azula worked, hugs weren’t the way to comfort her. </p><p>At the mention of his name, Zuko drew the blankets up and started tucking them around Sokka protectively. “That feeling resonates for me as well Zula,” he added, catching his sister’s eyes. </p><p>She looked completely lost, “What do I do?” </p><p>“What do you want to do?” </p><p>“I don’t <em> know </em> . It all feels painful. If she doesn’t feel the same-” Azula cut herself off with a ragged breath. “And if she <em> does </em>...that comes with its own set of problems.”  </p><p>A rueful laugh bubbled out of Sokka, “Yeah. We know all about those.” Zuko looked down at him fondly, he nuzzled further into the fire prince’s lap. </p><p>“Was it worth it?” Azula asked. </p><p>Zuko combed long fingers through Sokka’s hair, “We don’t know yet.” He answered honestly. “But I certainly wouldn’t take it back.” </p><p>Sokka closed his eyes tight to the flood of emotion as Zuko continued to pet him. Dragging gentle fingertips across his shaved sides and into the longer pieces at the top. “I love him.” Zuko said simply. “He’s beautiful and brave… and I appreciate how he challenges me. I feel better for knowing him. I also like how funny he is.” Warmed, Sokka felt a blush creep into his cheeks.</p><p>“Sure. But I think the same things about Sokka.” She reasoned. “Except for the funny thing of course. But that’s friendship, is it not?” He ignored the ‘funny’ barb, gladly soaking up the remainder of Azula’s rare compliments. </p><p>“Very true,” Zuko noted. “But things did change for us after we started…” </p><p>“Hooking up?” Sokka offered, blinking up at him. </p><p>Zuko shook his head, clearly amused. "Sure, hooking up.” He turned to his sister, “The ways we challenged each other... changed. Got more complicated. Because I'm sharing more of myself with him. Um-” As Zuko searched for the right words Sokka leaned into him reassuringly. “When you expose those fragile parts of yourself like that, you gain an opportunity to both grow stronger together.” </p><p>“Well said babe,” Sokka winked. </p><p>Then Zuko seemed to be struck with an after thought, “Plus he’s <em> hot </em>, you know? And now I get to kiss him when I want to. That's another important distinction from friendship.” Azula nodded pensively. The water prince couldn't help but snort; these two fire dweebs were hopeless… and he was so smitten.   </p><p>“It’s true.” She asserted, “You are a very <em> attractive </em> idiot.” </p><p>“Guys!” Sokka beamed at them, blushing again. </p><p>“Okay,” Azula bobbed her head distractedly. “This was… insightful.” </p><p>“I’m glad we could help,” Zuko looked tenderly at her. </p><p>“Yeah, you got this Zula Nula.” Sokka added. “You’re a badass.” </p><p>“Obviously,” she shrugged. </p><p>“It’s a shame that your immense ego will forever shroud that fact from the world.” He mused dramatically from Zuko’s lap.</p><p>“Fuck off. Dumb dumb,” She snapped back affectionately.  </p><p>“I would but you’re in the place I was planning to sleep. Making me feel my stupid emotions at Tui knows what time in the morning. </p><p>“It’s not morning yet.” Azula stood, “I planned this conversation to allow for five additional hours of rest.”</p><p>“Oh how considerate,” Sokka deadpanned.  </p><p>“Good night love,” Zuko pulled out the lamp’s flame, holding it in his palm. “If you have more questions, my door’s always open.” </p><p>“Just not tonight!” Sokka added as she rolled open the iron latch. </p><p>Azula flipped him off before slamming the door shut. </p><p>“No respect from kids these days,” Sokka tutted. </p><p>The future Fire Lord bestowed a short laugh upon his terrible joke before shaking out the fire. Sokka reached out in the darkness, “Come here, so I can challenge you with my brave and sexy hot body.” </p><p>“Raava help me,” Zuko grumbled shifting around in the bed. </p><p>“I love you too,” Sokka whispered, pulling his fire prince close. </p><p>He tucked himself back between the solf middle of Zuko’s shoulders and promptly fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You thought I’d used the ‘Sokka’s tired’ tag and only wake him up once?? This bitch will never rest on my watch!</p><p>Let me know what you think! You all have dope opinions and they help me learn about my writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Yue Age 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright! We’re going backwards in time. This takes place before chapter ‘Azula Age15’ at the beginning of Long Feng’s bullshit week-long festival.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi All! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up! I’m going back to work next week so my life got suddenly super busy. BUT I have half of the next chapter already written and I will definitely have the final two chapters out within the week.  </p>
<p>Thanks for all the awesome kudos and comments!! You are all so fucking amazing!</p>
<p>Here! Have some sports mom-friends silliness:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oof! She’s down.” Sokka hissed. </p>
<p>“No! She’s not out yet,” Zuko leaned forward. “Get up! Get up!” He chanted. </p>
<p>“Toph is a fucking root <em> killer </em>.” Katara muttered before shouting, “LIGHTER ON YOUR FEET ZULA!!” </p>
<p>Yue leaned back in her seat, watching Azula shift deftly around Toph Beifong in the practice ring. She circled the famed earth bender like a jungle cat, stalking its prey. Yue’d never want to find herself on the end of <em> that </em> look. </p>
<p>“Who’s got the fire flakes?” She asked the group without looking away from the ring.  </p>
<p>Toph sent a quick series of boulder jabs at the Azula’s head, which she barely ducked. </p>
<p>“Toph’s wearing her down.” Katara worried, chewing at her thumb nail and passing the fireflakes into Yue’s field of vision. </p>
<p>“Maybe! But she’s still got a couple more rounds in her!” Zuko declared as Yue grabbed the box and popped a few in her mouth. They were both painful <em> and </em> delicious. ‘A Fire Nation specialty’ she thought, looking down at Azula charging forward with blue flame daggers in each hand. Zuko’s optimism was admirable, but his sister was undeniably starting to lose her signature cool facade. As if on cue, she exhaled a burst of flames from her nostrils as Toph to let loose a cackle of laughter. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Sokka smirked, “She looks faded to me." He crawled across Zuko’s lap to grab a handful of fire flakes. </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up Sokka!” Katara reached over to poke him in the rib. “Get your negative attitude out of here.”  </p>
<p>Sokka flinched, nearly dropping fire flakes all over the other prince. “I’m just calling it like I see it!” Zuko grabbed a few flakes from his hand before shushing him as well.  </p>
<p>Then the bell sounded, announcing the third round’s end. Azula and Toph stepped out of the ring to grab water. As the fire princess looked up into the stands, the four of them jumped to their feet. Fire flakes raining down all around. </p>
<p>“HELL YEAH! FIRE NATION!!”</p>
<p>“You got this Zula Nula!” </p>
<p>“Keep cutting off the ring babe!” </p>
<p>“YOU GOT HER!” </p>
<p>Their ruckus was a bit overkill for a practice session, as the stands were nearly empty. But they didn’t care, the royal kids show up big to support their own. Azula locked eyes with Yue and winked. She wanted to bury her face in the empty fire flakes box. It was hard enough trying not to swoon around Azula on a regular day. But after watching her go toe to toe with Toph Beifong for multiple rounds? Forget it! A swoon was just... unavoidable.  </p>
<p>The Northern Water princess was <em> technically </em> supposed to be preparing her speech for The Four Nation’s Tea right now. That’s certainly what her mother <em> thought </em> she was doing... but Yue’d finished it last night… and conveniently forgot to mention that she’d be sneaking into the training rounds with her friends today instead. Whoops! </p>
<p>The four royals wound down to clapping as they settled back into their seats. But in the adjacent stands the Kyoshi Warriors were still chanting Toph’s name. The blind earth bender pumped her fists in the air, blowing chef’s kisses to her friends from the southern island. </p>
<p>“Oh look,” Sokka pointed at The Kyoshis, “It’s her FANGIRLS!” </p>
<p>Zuko and Katara closed their eyes, as if the stupidity of the joke physically pained them. </p>
<p>“Get it?” He asked the group. “Fangirls? Beca-”</p>
<p>“We get it,” Katara cut him off. </p>
<p>“My talents are wasted here,” Sokka sighed. </p>
<p>“La! What a badass crew!” His sister charged on, ignoring him. “It’s such a shame The Kyoshi Warriors don’t take applicants from benders!”  </p>
<p>Yue caught her eye, “You’ve got to leave <em> some </em> cool things for the rest of us!” Not that she’d ever be allowed to train with The Kyoshis… or study to fight in any context. But it was the principle of the matter. Katara wasn’t allowed to be the best at <em> everything </em>!</p>
<p>“I can’t get over how fierce Toph is in person!” Sokka noted in awe. </p>
<p>“She doesn’t even look tired,” Zuko shook his head. </p>
<p>“I know! I can’t believe she’s only 13... she’s incredible!” Katara gushed. </p>
<p>Yue smiled down at the ring as her friends began to geek out over the earth bending prodigy's  stats. It was the second day of practice and training for the Elements Boxing Tournament. The qualifying rounds would be starting tomorrow evening. It was designed by Ba Sing Se’s Council to be a fun and unifying display of sportsmanship from the four nations. Long Feng’s week of festivities would culminate in the final match followed by yet <em> another </em> overly elaborate banquet. This whole festival broke Yue’s heart, a gross waste of the earth citizen’s taxes celebrating the <em> illusion </em> of their freedom... At least her friends were enjoying themselves. </p>
<p>Azula and Katara were way too competitive by nature for any sporting event to be either ‘fun’ or ‘unifying.’ The girls had been strategizing and training together for months, they were out for blood. Yue was certain the tournament was the only reason they’d attended this stupid thing in the first place. </p>
<p>The bell sounded again. Toph and Azula began lining themselves back up in the ring when Yue spotted The Fire Nation’s royal mother enter the practice arena. Ursa looked stunning as always, but extremely out of place in her long gown among the training gear and boxing coaches. Firm scowl in place, the queen consort swept her vision across the stadium in search of her son. Yue caught her attention, waving her towards their rowdy group. </p>
<p>“You got this Zula!” Zuko shouted over Katara and Sokka’s claps as the fourth round started. </p>
<p>Azula dodged three rapid fire boulder jabs as she danced back and forth across the ring. Then quick as lightning she flipped forward, shooting blue flames from both her heels. Toph reacted with equal speed, pulling up twin sheets of stone for cover. </p>
<p>“Is that all you’ve got little fire princess??” The blind earth bender challenged. Azula didn’t react, it seemed she’d been able to ground herself between rounds. </p>
<p>“Oh hey mother!” Zuko greeted, diverting his attention from the match for the first time that afternoon. </p>
<p>“Hello children,” Ursa hailed them, somewhat wearily. </p>
<p>Without looking up, Sokka and Katara sent over a quick “Hey!” Followed by matching winces as Toph broke Azula’s stance yet again. She hit the ground hard. </p>
<p>“That’s okay!” Katara shouted as Sokka simultaneously added a, “Walk it off champ!” </p>
<p>Zuko jumped, distressed at having missed some of the action, he swung back to face the ring. Ursa looked greatly displeased at the scene below <em> and </em>in front of her. “Please give these to your sister.” She instructed, pulling a parcel from her belled crimson sleeve. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Zuko smiled swiftly at his mother before hurrying his attention back to the match. </p>
<p>“I can’t understand the lot of you!” She tuted. “This fascination with violence is unhealthy.” </p>
<p>Since childhood, Yue had a gift at reading what people wanted from her. Sensing Ursa’s displeasure at being ignored, she turned to help, “Oh it’s all in good fun, Lady Ursa!” </p>
<p>Eyes lingering on her son’s scar, “Of course.” She replied in an oddly distant voice, “All in good fun.” The emotions undercurrent in the fire mother’s words left Yue feeling intrusive. Like she caught something she wasn’t supposed to.</p>
<p> “Zuko,” Ursa addressed her son, looking more uneasy by the minute. “Make sure your sister is dressed and ready for The Ba Sing Se’s Council Four Nation Tea after she’s wrapped all this up.” </p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,” he nodded, eyes fixed on the ring below. His mother did not seem convinced. </p>
<p>“She’ll be there,” Yue piped up. “Katara and I have to attend as well.” </p>
<p>Ursa warmed with relief, “Per usual, you are invaluable Yue.”  </p>
<p>Then, all at once, cheers erupted from the Kyoshi Warriors as Sokka, Zuko, and Katara groaned. The bell rang three times in rapid succession, meaning Azula must have been finally pushed out of the ring. Yue lept to catch the action, but it was too late, she’d missed the final knock out! Disappointment crashed over her. Why did she always have to be the polite one of the group?? Azula was peeling her helmet off and turning to bow at Toph Beifong. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you at the tea,” Ursa bid farewell before pivoting for a swift exit. </p>
<p>“Four rounds is damn impressive!” Sokka consoled Zuko, as Katara started securing her braids and strapping on shin guards. </p>
<p>“I’m next!” The Southern Water Tribe princess stood, announcing to the trainers below, as Azula ascended the stands to join them. </p>
<p>“Was that Ursa?” the winded fire princess asked, once within ear shot. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zuko replied. “Mother dropped off your garments for the princess tea thing.” </p>
<p>“Couldn’t even be bothered to say ‘hello’,” Azula rolled her eyes, climbing over the seats to plant herself next to Yue. “Hey,” she greeted smugly, hair falling messily out of the braid Sokka had given her that morning. Her eyes alight with the mischief fighting always brought out in her.  </p>
<p>Katara leaned forward before Yue could reply, “Okay, whatcha got for me Zula?” </p>
<p>“Try to keep your movements light and erratic. She’s always going to see you coming from the ground up.” Katara nodded, absorbing the advice. </p>
<p>“And don’t let her get in your head,” Yue added. </p>
<p>“Are you insinuating that she got into <em> my </em> head?” Azula frowned. </p>
<p>Yue and Katara sent her twin withering glares.  </p>
<p>Azula waved them off, “Just stay on top of your footing.” Then she charged on, “I loosened her up for you Katara, now take her out!” She grinned wickedly, slapping her friend on the back. Katara stood, extending her fist for a bump from every member of the group. Once satisfied, she took off towards the ring. </p>
<p>“Hell yeah! Let's go WATER TRIBE!!!” Sokka screamed from his seat as Zuko whooped loudly.  </p>
<p>“Give me my stupid dress,” Azula shot at her brother before muttering. “I can’t believe my mother deemed this ‘pit of violence and brutality’ with her royal presence.” Zuko tossed the garment bag at her. </p>
<p>“She is allowed to have her opinions,” Yue countered. </p>
<p>“Sure,” Azula propped her feet up on the chair in front of her. “Everyone’s allowed to have their own <em> stupid </em> opinons.” </p>
<p>“That’s harsh,” Yue recoiled. “Your mother’s aversion to violence clearly comes from her trauma.” Azula sucked in a quick breath, eyes flashing to her brother. </p>
<p>“You talking about me?” Zuko asked, gaze pointedly fixed on the arena below. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Yue nodded as Katara walked towards the ring’s center to meet Toph. “Being in this space made her <em> visibly </em>uncomfortable. She wouldn’t stop looking at your scar.”</p>
<p>The two fire siblings locked eyes for the briefest of moments. </p>
<p>Azula rolled her head towards Yue, softening a bit. “You’re right. My mother’s never going to get over that night, and I can’t force her. That’s why I've stopped expecting her to attend the matches.” She paused, “I just wish she was supportive of my choices.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Yue asked as the first bell echoed around the stadium. They all leaned forward as somewhere in distance Kyoshi Warriors started singing the Earth Kingdom’s national anthem. But Yue was finding it difficult to put her full focus on the match. </p>
<p>“My mother and I have the same argument before every tournament.” Azula exhaled loudly. “Every, single, time she tries to talk me out of competing.”  </p>
<p>“It’s true,” Zuko added on Yue’s other side. “Those two have become experts at the verbal gymnastics of arguing over, well everything, but especially sports.” He shook his head. “They are completely exhausting!” </p>
<p>Azula pulled a face at her brother as Sokka stood to shout, “FUCK HER UP WATER TRIBE STYLE, KATARA!!!” </p>
<p>Yue looked back and forth between the two fire nation siblings, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I see that as an argument <em> in favor </em>of her supporting you, Azula.” </p>
<p>“My mother trying to talk me out of doing what I love is her supporting me?” The princess looked at Yue like she was thick. </p>
<p>“Yes!” Yue nodded. “Your mother respects your opinion, even when it is drastically different from her own.” </p>
<p>Azula’s dark brows knitted, “Sure, nearly all of our opinions are different. But that’s just a basic line of respect, not support?”</p>
<p>“But it<em> is </em> support,” Yue challenged. “She lets you compete! You two argue. Of course. But <em> then </em>, even though she disagrees, she does not try to stop you.” </p>
<p>“Well of course she doesn’t? She can’t. I’m a member of the royal family?” </p>
<p>“<em>My mother </em> would never let me participate in something she or my father disagreed with.” Yue countered. “I simply would not be allowed, regardless of my opinions.” Azula looked taken aback. “Ursa doesn’t have to be in the stands cheering to support you.” Yue smiled, willing her to understand how lucky she was. “Your mother does that by giving you the freedom to form opinions that are different from hers, and then the respect to let you act on them. That's support, that's <em>love</em>." Azula was startled, a tread of hurt woven into her gaze. Yue desperately wanted to understand its meaning.</p>
<p>A loud splash drew their attention towards the ring. Katara had Toph lifted into the air with a thick rope of water. Azula shot to her feet, “Yes! KATARA THAT’S MY GIRL!!!” </p>
<p>Inches from the ring’s edge Toph broke free, rolling herself towards the stone ground as the first round bell sounded. </p>
<p>Sokka leapt to his feet screaming, “WATER TRIBE!! BITCHES!! Show ‘em what we’re all about KATARA!!” Zuko laughed up at him as he turned to Azula, “See?? This is why Katara is the best! Nearly took the blind badass out in the first round!” </p>
<p>Azula’s eyes sharpened, “Yes Katara is very skilled. That is why she’s <em> my </em>nemesis!” She snapped back to him, “Plus! I clearly wore Toph out in our match.” </p>
<p>Sokka rolled his eyes, “<em> Sure </em> Zula…whatever helps you sleep at night.” </p>
<p>“I sleep quite well actually,” She sniffed, sitting back down. “Is there any food left?”</p>
<p>Zuko pulled a box from below Sokka’s chair, “Cabbage cookies and a few bean-curd puffs?” </p>
<p>Azula wrinkled her nose, “I’ll take the puffs.” </p>
<p>“Good call,” Zuko gave a sage nod while passing the last two savory pastries over. “SOMEBODY got experimental with concession purchases.” </p>
<p> Sokka gaped at him, “How was <em> I </em> to know Cabbage Cookies would be disgusting?” </p>
<p>“It’s intuitive,” Azula cut back as Zuko crammed a leafy cookie into Sokka’s open mouth. The two boys wrestled over the pastry, each trying to force feed it to the other. Yue shot Azula a knowing look, maybe one day the two princes will confess their undying love to each other. Until then, they all must suffer through their sweet, but painfully obvious flirting. Azula shook her head, finishing off the last bean-curd puff, as the second round bell sounded. Katara jumped back into the ring pulling a wave of water behind her and splashing it over Toph’s head. </p>
<p>“That’s it!” Azula clapped, “Muddy up the ground! Fuck with her stances!” </p>
<p>Covered in crumbs, Zuko jumped up to stand with Sokka. The pair of princes pulling ridiculous faces at the Kyoshi Warriors as they cheered on Katara. </p>
<p>“It’s astounding how you grew into this clever and interesting person with such suffocating parents, Yue.” Azula spoke softly, catching her eye. “You never fail to impress.”   </p>
<p>Yue held the gaze, feeling her cheeks flush, “I was lucky. I had great friends.” </p>
<p>“Fuck that,” Azula smiled. “We just just made space for you. You flourished into this badass on your own.” Yue wanted to lean on her shoulder, to hold her hand, maybe even to touch her cheek... But the northern princess was practiced at not following such impulses, she knew it was not appropriate. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” She blushed instead. </p>
<p>The bell rang three times in rapid succession as Sokka and Zuko threw their hands in the air. Azula glanced sideways at the ring still leaning in towards Yue, “Looks like our girl won.” She said conspiratorially, winking again. </p>
<p>Yue huffed, “You’re such a flirt.” </p>
<p>The princess grinned, finally turning to stand and clap for Katara’s victory. She then extended her hand to help Yue up. It was like Azula could read minds. She always found a way to offer Yue what she couldn’t ask for.</p>
<p>Once on her feet, Yue held tight to Azula’s hand as the four royals hooped and hollered for their fifth member below. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn’t let Toph exist in this AU without a girl gang! I mean, come on! Also Katara’s right, The Earth Kingdom Toph+Kyoshi Warriors crew are the actual cool kids. Sorry Royal Kids… </p>
<p>Let me know your thoughts! They’re all super helpful and I love reading them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Azula Age 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jumping forward in time. This chapter takes place the night after ‘Sokka Age 17’</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright! Next chapter! Let’s make Azula feel her feelings! </p>
<p>Thanks for the dope kudos and comments. Ya’ll are lovely and leave all the best words for me to read. </p>
<p>If you desire, some silliness for you:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula leaned her head against the oversized turtle-dove ice sculpture, exhaling loudly into the empty frozen courtyard. It was late in the night and she’d needed a break from the festivities. The Northern Water Summit was coming to a close at last. She’d be leaving tomorrow and could <em> finally </em> get some space from these feelings around Yue… But then she’d no doubt find herself missing the northern princess as well. A trap either way, how annoying. She let loose another agitated noise, echoing around the otherwise serene space.  </p>
<p>“Don’t take it out on the art,” the unmistakable voice of her best friend shot from behind.  </p>
<p>“I’ll take it out on whatever I want,” Azula huffed. Katara pushed the door to the rowdy banquet hall closed, sending the courtyard back into a calm, quiet darkness. If only she could force her feelings to match the environment. </p>
<p>“What’s got you so pissy?” Katara asked, saddling up next to her on the turtle-dove bench and offering a sip of her warm drink. It was hot cocoa; dark chocolate and spiked with something strong. </p>
<p>“Yum,” Azula sighed as the warm feeling slid down into her stomach.  </p>
<p>“Right?” Katara wiggled her eyebrows. “So tell me Zula Nula, what’s bothering you?” </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at the stupid nickname while handing the cup back. “Same old bullshit.” </p>
<p>“Your mom?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Long Feng? And his stupid goatee?”</p>
<p>“No and no.” </p>
<p>There was a pause. </p>
<p>“Yue?” Katara ventured. </p>
<p>Azula dropped her forehead to her best friend’s shoulder, “Yep.”</p>
<p>“You really should just tell her,” Katara whispered, reaching up to gently smack her cheek. </p>
<p>“I know,” She sighed. </p>
<p>“You sound like Sokka,” the other princess warned. </p>
<p>Azula groaned, “I <em> know. </em>” Then she shot her head up, ready to cast off these pathetic antics. “What’s up with you?” She diverted,  “Why’d you come find me?”</p>
<p>“I’m just so over this Summit.” Katara moped, sipping at her cocoa. </p>
<p>“Why? You and Sokka have been kicking ass all week? I saw you renegotiate that treaty over earth colony exports,” she praised.   </p>
<p>“It just feels pointless. Like I’m pretending to be something I’m not.” </p>
<p>Azula was shocked, “What are you talking about?” </p>
<p>“I’m never going to be Chieftain. That’s Sokka’s role… with whoever he decides to marry.” </p>
<p>A quick, loaded glance was passed between them but neither princess wanted to unpack that mess. </p>
<p>“But you are a member of The Southern Water Tribe royal family.” Azula pressed, “Your opinions will <em> always </em>be valid and important at Summit debates.” </p>
<p>“Not as important as Sokka’s,” Katara shrugged. </p>
<p>“Where is this nonsense coming from?” Azula demanded. Wanting to root out the source of this absurd turmoil in her best friend so she could eliminate it.</p>
<p>Katara shrugged in a rare display of insecurity. “You don’t get it Zula. I come from a<em> family </em>of Chieftains. I’m the only one of the four of us who won’t walk that path… I guess-  It just gets lonely… sometimes.” </p>
<p>They fell into a heavy silence. Azula wanted to reach out to her friend. It suddenly felt very important to do so. “I had to navigate those thoughts after my father was arrested.”   </p>
<p>“Really?” Katara glanced over. </p>
<p>“Yes,” She nodded. Feeling the old hurts drum up in her chest. “The year before you met me, my father personally took on my bending training. He had all these plans for me…” The sentence died in her mouth. She didn’t like voicing these memories, it was too much like giving them power. She wanted those feelings withered and death within her at all times. </p>
<p>Katara slung a fur-lined arm over Azula’s shoulder, “You don’t have to talk about it.” </p>
<p>Needing space, she shrugged off Katara’s arm apologetically. But the water princess didn’t seem to mind. She just leaned back on the bench, sipping at her drink and waiting on a reply. </p>
<p>Once Azula no longer felt crowded, she continued. “No. I don’t mind talking about this if it will be helpful to you.” She sat up straighter. “Ozai had all these plans for me. He always talked about how powerful I was and how weak Zuko and Ursa were in comparison. He was clearly grooming me to be his heir… and he most certainly wanted to be Fire Lord.” </p>
<p>Katara nodded, “Is that why he tried to kill Zuko?” </p>
<p>“Yes. That night was my wake up call.” </p>
<p>“Eight year olds don’t need wake up calls,” Katara snapped angrily. All the royal kids got pissed off when the subject of Ozai was brought up. Azula let her friend’s protectiveness wash over her like water, accepting the love in it. </p>
<p>“Regardless, almost losing Zuko changed everything.” Azula continued carefully, “<em>But </em> there’s this part of me, deep inside, that has always wanted to be the heir. I’m not sure if it comes from Ozai, or from me, or what? But there’s this little bit of jealousy for Zuko’s position that I can’t fully destroy. Try as I might.” </p>
<p>“But you’d be a good Fire Lord?” Katara offered, “You don’t have to shame yourself for entertaining an idea.” </p>
<p>“Not as good as Zuko.” Azula corrected sternly, anxiety building within her at the thought. “He will be the <em> better </em> Fire Lord.” </p>
<p>“Azula,” Her best friend caught her eye. “You’re allowed to want things? That doesn’t mean you’ll act on it. Or that you love your brother any less. You don’t have to shame yourself for wanting things.” </p>
<p>She slowly exhaled all the scary and dangerous thoughts swirling within her about power. Putting them all back in their designated places and closing the doors. “I don’t know if I can go down that train of thought for myself tonight, Katara.” Azula warned, “But, what you just said. That was the point I was trying to make to you… dumb dumb.” She added for good measure. </p>
<p>The water princess smiled, “Oh, was it now?” </p>
<p>“Yes. You would make an excellent Chieftain, regardless of what path you will actually take. And there’s no need of you beating yourself up, after you’ve performed admirably with your brother at this Summit.”</p>
<p>“That’s logical,” Katara smirked. “But I still have my shitty feelings around it.” </p>
<p>“You and your <em> feelings </em>,” Azula wrinkled her nose. </p>
<p>“There you two are!” a soft voice called from the doorway. “I’ve been looking everywhere.” Yue approached them. She was dressed in a long elegant fur gown, white hair woven into an intricate side knot, and a pair of deep sea pearls in each ear.  </p>
<p>Indignant, Katara demanded “Did the boys abandon you?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Yue pouted. “They’ve been especially bad this whole Summit.” </p>
<p>“All the secrecy is so stupid!” Katara blustered. “I wish Sokka’d just tell mom and dad, so they can unify the nations with their dumb marrage. Then they can finally stop sneaking around and abandoning us at parties!” </p>
<p>“It will be far more complicated than that, Katara,” Azula warned. </p>
<p>The water bender waved a gloved hand, “No it won’t. You’re all just being dramatic.” </p>
<p>Wrinkling her brow, Yue edged, “I’m not sure about that…?” </p>
<p>But Katara was not interested in discussing it further. She could be stubborn in that way. Azula had come to recognize it as a Southern Water Tribe family trait. Just as Sokka saw his relationship with her brother as doomed, Katara saw it as unbreakable, the truth existed somewhere in the middle. </p>
<p>“So why have you been looking for us?” Katara asked, pointedly changing the subject. </p>
<p>“Do I need a reason? I’m going to miss you both so much after tomorrow,” Yue smiled serenely. </p>
<p>“Aw! Yue!” Katara half teased, “We’ll miss you back.” </p>
<p>The Northern princess rolled her eyes. “I would have made it out here sooner but I had to shake off Long Feng first,” she glowered at his name. </p>
<p>“Look at you,” Azula grinned, joining in on the teasing. “All grown up and shaking off creeps on your own.” </p>
<p>“We’re so proud,” Katara added in an exaggeratedly parental tone. </p>
<p>“Truly a marvel,” Azula caught Yue’s gaze as the courtyard fell into a thick silence. It looked like Yue was holding herself back from saying something. She makes this face when she’s torn between civility and her opinions. Spoiler alert: her opinions were always better. </p>
<p>“Anyway…. so I’m going to grab another drink,” Katara announced, throwing Azula a ‘tell her’ look before making a speedy exit. She glared daggers at her so called best friend’s retreating back. </p>
<p>Once alone Yue’s demeanor shifted slightly. She’d been doing that since Ba Sing Se,  loosening up in a different way around<em> only </em> Azula. “Oh I can’t stand him!” She vented. </p>
<p>“Long Feng?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“What makes him worse than all the other creeps who hound you for a dance?” </p>
<p>“What he’s done to The Earth Kingdom!” She was livid, pacing a tight circle at Azula’s feet. It was a good look on her. “To sell his people freedom and then manipulate that hope, that desire, into control!” </p>
<p>Azula loved it when she got passionate about a subject, “Well how would you do it, Yue?” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” She faltered, looking the slightest bit nervous. </p>
<p>Azula made an effort to keep her tone light, “If you were to apply that principle here, if you had the freedom to try anything out as Chieftain?” </p>
<p>“Anything?” </p>
<p>“Sky’s the limit. What does your dream Northern Water Tribe look like?” </p>
<p>She paused for a brief moment before charging into, “I’d keep The Council of Elders, but I’d change the Chieftain position into a democratically elected role. Re-elected every two/three years?” She asked. Azula agreed, nodded her along. “Set it up so that The Elder Council and Chieftain can hold each other accountable. One role can’t outweigh the other.” She’d clearly put a great deal of thought into this. </p>
<p>Azula was charmed, “You would willingly give up your future as Chieftain?” </p>
<p>“If that’s what would be best for my people... Yes.” She said as if it was a simple fact, but Azula had a sneaking suspicion... </p>
<p>“Would you run? For the role of Chieftain?” </p>
<p>Yue gave a sly grin, “I mean... yes… I’d probably run for the position at some point. In this theoretical ‘sky’s the limit’ scenario. But If won, it would be because it was what’s best for my Nation, not because I was born into it.”  </p>
<p>They fell back into a quiet, as Azula let the idea simmer in her mind. Next to her, Yue was buzzing with energy. Ideas visibly blooming in the northern princess’ head. </p>
<p>She took a chance, “Does this have to be theoretical?”</p>
<p>“Of course it does,” Yue waved her off. </p>
<p>“Why?” Azula challenged. “One day you will be Chieftain. Could you not simply <em> do </em>this?” </p>
<p>Yue’s expression darkened, “I’m sure whomever I am married to will not be interested in giving up the power of his position.”</p>
<p>Damn. That hurt. </p>
<p>“Who says you have to marry?” </p>
<p>“My father,” Yue huffed like she was over playing this game. “Ideally he’d like it to be Zuko.” </p>
<p>Azula exhaled a bitter laugh, “Good luck there.” </p>
<p>“It’s not funny, Azula.” </p>
<p>“He can’t force you to marry anyone Yue.” She pressed, “You have to consent to a union.” </p>
<p>“My father will not pass down the Chieftain position until I marry. He has made that very clear.” </p>
<p>“You could wait until he dies? Or until the elder council deems him ready to step down?” </p>
<p>Struck, Yue stammered, “How do you know so much about Northern customs?” </p>
<p>Azula shrugged, feigning nonchalance, “I make it my business to understand the structure of every nation’s system. Even Long Feng’s fake one.” But that wasn’t entirely true. She’d looked into this the moment Arnook began drunkenly blabbering about arranging his daughter’s marriage at royal gatherings. Azula took a breath and stuck her point home, pinning Yue with a steady gaze. “Try as he might, your father can not legally force you to marry.” This was an idea Azula had been steeling herself to present for months. “And you can certainly inherit the Chieftain position without marrying, Yue. It’s taboo, but completely legal.” </p>
<p>“Why are you saying this to me?” </p>
<p>“Because you don’t have to.” The fire princess stood, meeting her on eye level. “If you don’t want to.” Yue broke eye contact, glaring up at the night sky. Azula pushed on anyway, “What do you <em> want, </em> Yue?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what I want,” She said without looking down. </p>
<p>“Yes you do! I just heard this amazing speech about all these things you want for your Nation!” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter.” She cut back. </p>
<p>“Yes it does!” Azula wanted to shake her, “Your opinions matter!” </p>
<p>“Not to my father.” </p>
<p>“Fuck your father!” Azula burst, finally drawing Yue’s attention. “Fuck that piece of shit. One day you will be Chieftain and it doesn’t have to be on his term! It could be on yours.”</p>
<p>Yue was raw with emotion, she broke open, “I don’t think I could do it on my own. Not standing up to him, not yet.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Azula started to problem solve, she could work with this. “Then let's figure out a way for you to not be alone. Katara and I can take turns being here with you. Zuko and Sokka are busier, sure, but they can make time to be here more…. I think-” Yue cut her off, lifting a warm hand to her cheek. Azula realized suddenly that her eyes were wet.</p>
<p>“What is going on?” Yue asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to get married.” Azula sobbed, completely confused by her emotions but unable to stop them. “I don’t want you to marry unless it’s someone you <em> love, </em> Yue.” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure if that’s possible for me,” She whispered. “Why are you crying, Azula?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” She wailed. “Why can’t it be possible? Surely there’s someone out in this wide world you could love?? Is that so far fetched?” </p>
<p>Yue smiled sadly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her cheek. “Sure, there’s someone.” The northern princess whispered. It was all too much. She turned to capture Yue’s mouth with her own. If this was it, if she’d only get to do this once, by Raava’s sake she was going to <em> do </em> it. None of this soft cheek kissing business. </p>
<p>Yue opened her mouth, moving her hand into Azula’s hair as she kissed her back. It was warm and caring and protective. Like she’d found the best way to keep Yue safe, right between her hands. It felt so good to finally put these feelings into action. Talking was hard, but this, this was <em> easy </em>. She wrapped her arm around Yue’s middle, holding her close. Yue finally broke away for air, placing her forehead on Azula’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Okay,” she breathed without looking up. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Azula said back, rubbing her palm across Yue’s back. </p>
<p>“If you don’t mind helping me, I’ll stand up to my father.” </p>
<p>Azula leaned down to kiss Yue’s temple, “I’ll help you do anything you want.” </p>
<p>And just like that, everything changed</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lets protect and empower Yue at all costs! And ya know kiss her and stuff! Way to go Azula, get it girl. </p>
<p>@Horatio_Air_Horns has requested that the Yue/Azula ship name be angrytide. What do ya’ll think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Katara Age 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place a couple days after the first chapter, ‘Katara Age 17’</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s Katara’s eighteenth Birthday! That’s why the nations were all gathering in the first chapter. </p><p>Work sucks and it made writing so hard, coming home completely physically and emotionally drained everyday. But I did it! I finished it! Thanks for going on this silly weird ride with me!! All your comments and kudos have been AMAZING!! I’m so grateful to you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara smiled devilishly up at the three fathers in front of her. </p><p>“You’re just so grown!” Her dad bellowed with tears in his eyes. </p><p>“I remember when you were this high!” Iroh whined, lifting a wobbly hand to indicate roughly her eight year old height. Then The Fire Lord turned to the Southern Chieftain, “Remember when she and Zula used to have those little Agni Kais in the courtyard??”</p><p>“Yes! They’d go until someone ended up at the Healer’s Hut,” Hakoda nodded tearily as both men looked positively smitten by the memory. </p><p>“I still can’t believe you t-two encouraged all that w-warrior nonsense,” Arnook hiccuped on their left. “It’s just so… manly!” He shivered. </p><p>The other two world leaders slowly pivoted to send the Northern Chieftain death glares. “Shut your pie hole, Arnook!” Iroh slurred as Hakoda stammered, “Who asked you??” He stumbled backwards, wounded by their insults. Katara’s grin widened, they were all definitely <em> wasted </em>and it was awesome. She, on the other hand, was mostly sober. Now that she didn’t have to steal the wine... drinking felt less exciting.  </p><p>Behind the three men her eighteenth birthday was raging on in Piura’s grand banquet hall. She adored this place. A huge frozen ballroom, lined with dozens of marvelous columns. Each one carved to honor a different ancient spirit of the south. When she was little Nani used to walk her around, telling the story of each pillar and the spirit who inspired it. Her favorite was The Monkey in the north west corner. The master of trickery! His column was a beautifully detailed underwater scene. The bastard was swimming around a koi pond, stealing fish off the back of a lion turtle. Truly an icon. </p><p>She glanced in that direction, as her father babbled on about the time Azula singed his eyebrows off. Avatar Aang had collected a small crowd of admirers there. He appeared to be sharing one of his century-old memories. Aang was a skilled storyteller; expressive, funny, embellished all the best bits, and always skipped the boring stuff. But there was this undercurrent of grief that was difficult for Katara to look past.</p><p>He’d told her a few stories in the days since she’d discovered him in that chunk of ice, and in each one it seemed like he was performing happiness. Not feeling it. All too familiar, in the last year she’d been performing some joy of her own. Sokka was getting closer to becoming Chieftain, soon he’d move on from being a lowly royal sibling like herself. Katara didn’t like doing things alone... but she didn’t want anyone to know that. She watched one of Aang’s jokes land and the crowd burst into laughter all around him. She chuckled, game recognizes game. How fitting that he found himself with The Monkey spirit tonight-</p><p>“Now she’s all grown up and going to train The Avatar!” Hakoda cut through her thoughts as a fresh wave of tears sprung from his eyes. </p><p>“Alright dad, it’s okay,” Katara patted his shoulder, trying her best not to snicker too blaintainly at him. She wished Sokka was here to see this nonsense, he was the best at making fun of their drunk dad. But he’d run off with Zuko about an hour ago. Typical gays. Katara rolled her eyes at the thought. She was drowning in them these days. </p><p>As if summoned, Azula appeared seemingly out of nowhere on Arnook’s other side. “Sir!” She addressed him with grave seriousness. “You’re needed down stairs!” </p><p>“What wrong?” He turned to scowl at Azula, wobbling dangerously.</p><p>“I don’t know! But they asked for you explicitly!” She inhaled, “Down the stairs, second door to the right, down the hall, take another right, and then your immediate left! They said it was urgent!” </p><p>“Second door to the..?” </p><p>“There’s no time, Arnook!” Azula practically shouted. “Quicky Sir!” She shooed him off towards the back staircase. </p><p>“What was that all a-about?” Iroh hiccuped. </p><p>“Nothing. I'm simply done with hearing his vitriol tonight.” She shrugged. Hakoda snorted out a loud laugh as she added, “Should keep him wandering around the lower level for an hour or so.” </p><p>The Fire Lord looked around innocently. “I couldn’t possibly understand your meaning niece, right Hakoda?” </p><p>Nodding grandly, he replied, “I didn’t hear anything? Where could Arnook have run off to?” The pair looked around animatedly. </p><p>“Not sure!” Iroh returned, “We should search for him over by the appetizers!” The two men winked like fools and slowly backed away from their daughters.  </p><p>“I can’t believe they run our nations,” Azula stated grimly.</p><p>Yue approached, looking confused. “Was that my father stumbling downstairs into the lower storage level?” </p><p>Katara shook with silent laughter as Azula grimaced, “Maybe...?” </p><p>“Zula,” Yue admonished gently. “You’ve got to stop messing with him every time he gets drunk.”</p><p>“Then when will I mess with him? He’s always drinking!” </p><p>Yue huffed, “He’s had to deal with a lot of big changes this year!”  </p><p>Slinging an arm over her girlfriend’s shoulder Azula mumbled, “He sure has.” Before reaching over to plant a chaste kiss on Yue’s cheek, “Come on, it’s funny babe. You can laugh. Arnook won’t even remember in the morning.” The tiniest smirk ghosted over Yue’s lip. </p><p>Katara looked affectionately up at her old friends, they were still adjusting to how they acted at gathering. So far, they were only out to Azula's family and a small portion of Yue's... It felt so good to see the northern princess begin to ask for the things she wanted in life. </p><p>"Speaking of big changes!” She graciously offered up a diversion. “Spin around Yue! Talk to me about these fucking PANTS you chose to wear tonight!” Azula sent a grateful wink Katara’s way. </p><p>Blushing, Yue looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of wide legged velvet trousers designed to mimic a dress, while not <em> actually </em> being a dress. Effectively breaking her lifelong dress code. The drama! The scandal! Katara was so proud she could burst. </p><p>“They’re great, aren’t they??” Smiling softly, she added. “I can keep the traditional look, but wear it in my own way.”  </p><p>“One of the many changes Arnook has been dealing with these days?” Katara asked. </p><p>Azula rolled her eyes, “He hasn’t even noticed… too sloshed.” </p><p>“I know,” Katara laughed. “It’s been all three of them tonight. I haven’t seen the dads this shitfaced since that leap year solstice, when we spiked the punch!” </p><p>“You know what time it is then?” Zula challenged, lifting her fist for a bump. </p><p>“Time to steal food from the kitchens and ditch this shindig!” Katara answered, standing to bump their knuckles together. </p><p>Sneaking out of your own party is fine art, one that the royal kids have perfected in their near ten year friendship. First, you have to make sure all the women are distracted. You’re <em> far </em> more likely to get caught by a mother than anyone else. Gran Gran and Nani were the hardest to get past, but they’d retired hours ago and luckily it looked like everyone else was sufficiently wasted. So that takes you to the second step: walk out with enough authority that no one will question you. Done. Look, just cause it's a ‘fine art’ doesn't mean it has to be overtly complex.  </p><p>“Let’s do this then.” Yue announced, grabbing Azula’s hand. </p><p>Katara wanted to tease her about being so forward with her girlfriend public, in a pair of PANTS no less! But it could wait until they were in the kitchens, this birthday girl was a mission. The three princesses crept along the dance floor’s perimeter and through the west exit. Once out of the noisy ballroom, they slinked down the server’s corridors towards the main kitchen entrance. It was late enough that it should be properly empty. </p><p>Azula, Yue, and Katara were pressed silently up against the corridor walls. After a nod from Katara, Azula peaked through the main door. “Sokka and Zuzu are making out.” She smirked back at them.  </p><p>Yue beamed, “Aww! I bet they’re celebrating!” </p><p>To which Azula cut her a warning stare… odd. Whatever. </p><p>Katara huffed, “It’s <em> my </em> birthday! They should be celebrating by finding someone for ME to make out with!” Annoyed, she kicked open the door and shouted, “Hey nerds!” The two royal idiots sprung apart like they’d been set on fire. </p><p>Sokka had Zuko pressed up against one of the back cupboards in a very risque position. Katara’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she tisked at them. Once realizing it was just his sister, the soon to be Chieftain slumped forward in relief. Zuko, on the other hand, looked pissed. She laughed thoroughly at the couple.  </p><p>“You’re the absolute worst, Katara!” Sokka mumbed into Zuko’s chest. </p><p>“I love you too big brother,” she mocked him. </p><p>Laughing angrily and pushing off his boyfriend, Sokka darted towards her. “Happy Birthday my beautiful radiant baby sister! I thank the spirits every day you were born!” He pinched her cheeks.</p><p>Katara moved to bite his fingers, swatting him away. “Get off, jerk!” </p><p>“Enough bickering,” Azula asserted, jumping onto a counter to sit with authority. “What does the food situation look like?” Sokka crossed to the massive icebox, peeling it open for inspection. </p><p>“Is it time to bail?” Zuko asked, leaning back against the cupboard. </p><p>“Haven’t we already done that love?” Her brother asked from within the icebox.  </p><p>“We were going to return!” Zuko insisted as all three girls rolled their eyes. </p><p>Yue tapped Azula’s thigh, encouraging her to make space. “Well Katara made the official call, so we’re <em> all </em>leaving.” Scooting onto the counter between Azula’s legs, she continued. “Where should we picnic birthday girl?” She asked while leaning backwards into her girlfriend.</p><p>Katara gawked, "Modesty your highness!" Yue went bright red and Azula flipped her off. </p><p>“We could always just hide away on the fire ship?” Zuko supplied. </p><p>“No,” Katara swatted that idea off. “I want to see the lights. Let’s go to The Ice Shelf.” </p><p>“More Ancient Mythical beings to hunt down?” Yue asked, pushing through her embarrassment to throw in some sass. “One’s not enough for you?” </p><p>“I still can’t believe you three went to The Ice Shelf without us!” Azula pouted, dropping her chin onto Yue’s shoulder. </p><p>“Well, I didn’t think we were going to find the fucking Avatar, did I?” Katara rolled her eyes. “Plus, I’ve learned my lesson on waking you two up before dawn.” Yue's blush deepened, earlier confidence vanishing, as a wry grin spread across Azula’s face. </p><p>“Hey!” Sokka exclaimed while Zuko demanded, “What about us?”</p><p>“What<em> about </em> you two?” Katara turned. </p><p>“We’re tough and intimidating,” Sokka whined. “We shouldn’t be woken up before dawn either!” </p><p>“Bless them,” Azula cooed. “You’re both certainly <em> very </em>tough indeed and I’m sure you do all sorts of naughty things before dawn.” Katara cackled. The boys just made it too easy. </p><p>“Anyway!” Sokka cut through the laughter. “There’s Arctic Hen Eggs in here, some seal seaweed wraps, and a ton of cheese spreads...” He trailed off, looking up from the icebox, “All of it?” </p><p>“All of it,” Katara confirmed. Zuko crossed the kitchen to help Sokka pack everything up. </p><p>“So what do you think of this Avatar guy?” Azula asked from Yue’s shoulder.  </p><p>“That’s a complicated question,” Katara winced. “I mean, I didn’t even know what The Avatar was three days ago... and now it’s like, all anyone talks about!” </p><p>“You fucking dweeb,” Sokka shot from across the room. “That’s what you get for zoning out in history lessons.” </p><p>“Regardless!” Katara pulled a face, “Not sure about the whole ‘Avatar’ business, but I like Aang well enough. He’s got dark and stormy vibes. Like he’s seen some shit, ya know?"</p><p>"Really?” Azula deadpanned, “Cause he's dressed in sunflower yellow." Yue snorted, it somehow sounded dainty coming from her. The freak. </p><p>“Yeah he dresses like a nerd. But once I train him, he’ll waterbend like a champ!” </p><p>“That’s my girl!” Azula's eyes lit up with pride. </p><p>Yue looked back and forth between them, “Who will teach him earth bending?” </p><p>“Toph,” they both answered in unison. </p><p>Yue nodded in an ‘oh duh’ kind of way as Katara turned to Azula, “And I was thinking of recommending <em> you </em> for fire training, obviously.” </p><p>Nonchalant, she replied “As long as he’s okay with coming to The North Pole.” </p><p>“He’ll do whatever I tell him to do,” Katara shrugged. “What will you be doing up in the great white north?”</p><p>“Oh nothing,” Azula lifted her neatly trimmed nails, to play at inspecting them. “I’ve just taken the position of Fire Nation Liasan.” </p><p>Katara gasped, “Really??” The two princesses nodded quickly together, they looked really happy. Gross! “Then I’ll just bring his scrawny tattooed ass up there and we can train him together.” She beamed, it would be <em> way </em> more fun to hang out with her best friends while training Aang. She’d have a front row seat to watch Yue get better and better at standing up to her father. Also, she’d get to advise Yue and Azula as they made plans to build a democracy from scratch. Sounded like the perfect way to spend her year! </p><p>“Actually,” Azula edged into her plotting. “I think you’ll have your hands full here.” </p><p>“No I won’t,” Katara dismissed. </p><p>But at her reply, something shifted and the room went still. Over by the icebox Zuko locked eyes with her brother as Yue pinched Azula. </p><p>“What just happened?” She asked the now too quiet kitchen.</p><p>“Nothing!” Yue piped up. </p><p>“Yeah,” Azula added, scooting her girlfriend off the counter. “We’re going to go find somewhere to… make out!” She proclaimed, hopping down. </p><p>“No we’re not!” Yue smacked her.</p><p>“Yes we are,” She cut back, pulling the two of them towards the door. “See you in a bit, Katara.” </p><p>“What is going on?” Katara asked in complete bewilderment. </p><p>Zuko wrapped up the last of the food. “Right!” He stated. “Well I’m going to go find somewhere to... make out... as well.” Sokka smacked his forehead. </p><p>Dragging his fingers over his eyes, the water prince smiled up at his stupid boyfriend. “Sure, you go do that babe,” he pandered lovingly. Then some unsaid thing passed between them. </p><p>Zuko leaned down to drop a soft kiss on her brother’s lips. “See you in a bit.” He whispered before striding towards Katara, eyes full of some strange emotion. Once in front of her, he planted a kiss on her cheek. It all felt very tender and she had no fucking clue what was going on?? </p><p>After the soon to be Fire Lord closed the kitchen door, Katara wheeled on her brother. “What in the name of Vaatu just happened?” </p><p>“Oh, calling on the old gods. You sound like Nani.” Sokka hopped up onto the counter by the icebox, patting the spot next to him in invitation. “Zuko and I spilled the beans last night.” </p><p>Aaand it all clicked into place. </p><p>Katara gasped, “To who??” While jumping up next to him. </p><p>“Mom, dad, and Iroh.”  </p><p>“And they were happy for you?” She asked, nerves mounting in her shoulders. Sokka didn’t look particularly joyful... but that was also his default setting. So who knows?</p><p>“Not exactly,” Sokka cringed. “Iroh saw it coming. But mom and dad had the nerve to act blind sided by it all.” </p><p>Katara groaned, she knew exactly what he meant. She loved her parents, but they had this convenient ability to ‘not see’ the complicating or inconvenient factors in their lives. You know, the old ‘if you can’t see it, it’s not a problem’? Kya and Hakoda were experts at that. </p><p>“I think they were hoping Zuko and I’d grow out of it,” Sokka sighed. She leaned over to rest on his shoulder. He felt heavy in a way that was infectious. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered into the deep blue fabric of his tunic, really meaning it with all her might. She couldn’t imagine a world where Sokka and Zuko were forced apart. He reached over to wrap her in his arms. </p><p>“The story’s not done yet,” he whispered back. Katara peaked up through her lashes at her big brother. He looked both terrified <em> and </em> hopeful. “Iroh suggested something.” </p><p>She pulled back to punch his shoulder. “You jerk! You scared me!” </p><p>“Wait, you haven’t heard it yet.” He snapped back, rubbing his arm. “It might not work!” </p><p>“La and Tui you are <em> so </em> dramatic Sokka!” She puffed, “What’s the stupid plan?” </p><p>“Okay,” he recentered himself. “So Mom and dad said I can’t be Chieftain if Zuko and I decide to wed-” </p><p>“Holy shit,” Katara blurted out. “Are you and Zuko getting <em> married</em>??” </p><p>Sokka froze. “Not anytime soon,” he cut back, then immediately started blushing. “But I mean, yeah. Hopefully one day. In the future…” </p><p>“And mom and dad<em> really </em> said there’s no way you could be Chieftain?” </p><p>“Yes,” he huffed. “Katara will you please stop interrupting!?” </p><p>“No! It’s my birthday!” She stuck her tongue out. “Keep talking and I’ll interrupt all I want.” </p><p>“Fine, whatever.” He rubbed his forehead, “Where was I?” </p><p>“Iroh had a plan.” </p><p>“Right. Yes.” Sokka spluttered, anxiety visibly building inside him. She wished he’d just spit it out already. “Iroh suggested that you and I share the Chieftain position.” </p><p>That took Katara aback. She stared openly at him, incapable of speech.</p><p>Her brother continued, “And then I said, that wouldn’t be fair for <em> you </em>.” He rambled as Katara tried to get her voice back. “That if we were going to do that, I should just pass the entire position down to you… instead.” He took a steadying breath, “So... what do you think?” </p><p>There was a pause. It stretched into an awkward silence until... Katara finally burst out laughing. </p><p>“Yeah right!” She held her stomach, peels of laughter falling from her. </p><p>“I’m serious, asshole,” her brother leaned in, annoyed.  </p><p>“About me becoming CHIEF?” Katara asked in full hysterics. </p><p>“Yes!” he insisted. “We could co-rule together for a few years until you feel comfortable solo… and then I’d move to The Fire Nation.” </p><p>Suddenly nothing was funny at all, “You’d leave?” She sobered, taking in the stubborn set of his jaw.   </p><p>“Yeah.” He sighed, relieved that she’d stopped laughing. “You won’t want me around baby sitting you as Chieftain for <em> too </em> long.” </p><p>“You’re serious right now?” Katara demanded. “About giving up your position? The one you’ve trained for our entire lives?”</p><p>Sokka smiled at her, calm in a way she rarely saw from him, “Yes. I am.” </p><p>“But I haven’t-” she sputtered. “I can’t- I’ve never-” </p><p>“Katara,” He touched her shoulder, pulling her away from the mounting wave of panic. “You will be a wonderful Chieftain. If you want it.” </p><p>“Bullshit! You can’t just <em>know</em> that.” </p><p>“You’ve been carrying me through Summits and banquets for years,” He said lovingly. His confidence was pissing her off, it jarred aggressively with the horrible squirming in her stomach. </p><p>“That was just me helping you out,” she snapped. “I wasn’t in charge.” </p><p>“Sure,” Sokka lifted his palms up. “I’m not saying it will be easy. But I know, for a fact, that you’d be good at it… if you wanted the position.” </p><p>Errant thoughts began flying at her, “How will I train the Avatar??” The earlier wave of panic was finally crashing over her. </p><p>“Mom and dad aren’t retiring for a few more years.” He spoke with a measured calm. “I would prepare you while you train Aang, and then we’ll rule together until you feel ready.” </p><p>“Ready to run our nation??” Her heart was racing. </p><p>“<em>If </em> you want to,” Sokka gave her such a fragile look, she felt terrified of shattering him. Well too bad. </p><p>Tears sprung into her eyes, “I don’t think I’d be good at it.” She whispered, finally krumping under all the stress inside of her. She was the water bending sibling. That was her job. She could want to do more, but she wasn’t supposed to actually get it. This whole thing was insane. Sokka and Zuko’s marriage was supposed to unite the nations. </p><p>He lifted up her chin, “If you don’t want to be Chieftain, that’s completely okay Katara. Zuko and I are adults, we can sort ourselves out. But I’m not going to entertain this idea that you’d be bad at it.”</p><p>“I’m too blunt,” she offered. </p><p>“Maybe for our parent’s standards. But I’ve seen with my own eyes how effective your bluntness is when engaging with the rulers of other nations.” </p><p>“I was trained as a bender.” </p><p>“We are a nation of benders,” Sokka countered.  </p><p>Katara gaped at him, “You really think I’d be a good Chief?” </p><p>“I <em> know </em> you’ll be a great Chief,” he said with easy, solid confidence. </p><p>She was confounded, “And you really <em> want </em> to give this up? Your birthright as eldest child?” </p><p>Sokka sighed, “I love my people. I’m not trying to run away from my position. I just… I love Zuko equally, and he’s asked me to help him rule The Fire Nation… With me there, and you here, I believe our two nations can prosper together.” </p><p>Oh.</p><p>A different kind of union. He was right. An alliance like this would be exceedingly powerful, maybe even <em> more </em> powerful than if they’d married as leaders. Sokka could bring The Southern Water Tribe to The Fire Nation while leaving us our autonomy here. The Earth Kingdom would no doubt be threatened by such a move. Good thing she’d discovered the Avatar…</p><p>“Sokka,” She breathed. “You’re serious right now?” </p><p>“As a heart attack,” He replied, a tiny smile creeping into the corner of his mouth. </p><p>And something about the smile did it. Their family was strong. Their Tribe was even stronger. She could do it. He wouldn’t offer her this unless he <em> knew </em> that. And just like that, Katara knew it too. It was no longer terrifying, it suddenly just felt like another ring with a new opponent. </p><p>“Okay,” She locked eyes with him. “Let's do this shit.” </p><p>Sokka beamed, sweeping her into an enormous bear hug. </p><p>“Hell yeah!!” Azula whooped from behind, Katara swung around to find the other three royal kids crowded in the door frame. All having clearly been listening in. </p><p>Zuko looked like he might cry. “Chieftain Katara of The Southern Water Tribe. Has a nice ring, huh?” What a damn softy. </p><p>Her brother pulled back, “Do I win best birthday gift?” </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you do,” Katara exhaled an awestruck laugh. </p><p>“That’s cheating,” Azula cut in, smacking Sokka as he approached Zuko. </p><p>“What was that business about finding somewhere to make out?” He jabed, “You wouldn’t start without me, would you my lord?” </p><p>Zuko bit back a smile, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” </p><p>Blinking through the shock, Katara felt out of her body. Chieftain! Holy shit. She was going to be Chieftain. She was going to be The Southern Water Tribe Chieftain who trained the Avatar… Holy shit. Holy. Shit! </p><p>“Let's get moving,” Yue grabbed the basket of stolen appetizers. “We’re losing valuable time with the lights.” </p><p>They filed out of the kitchen’s back exit, chatting noisily while heading into the dark winter night. Katara closed her eyes, letting the freezing air hit her like a thick curtain, wrapping her up. She loved, love, <em> loved </em> the cold. It woke up her nerves and steadied her all at once. </p><p>She was going to be Chieftain. Katara released a shaky breath. She really was. Each time she repeated, it felt more real. </p><p>Azula shivered, exhaling steam from her nose, “We taking Sokka’s boat?” She asked as Yue wrapped a fur-lined arm around her middle. </p><p>“Yep,” Sokka linked his arm with Zuko leading the band towards the harbor. As they turned onto the main waterway Katara spotted Avatar Aang, leaned back against an algae lantern, staring up at the sky. He was dressed in silk, but he didn’t look cold. She smirked, he was a tough little string bean. </p><p>“Hey Aang,” Katara said as they approached. Startled, he jumped a few feet off the ground. </p><p>Yue giggled as he floated back down to the ice. Azula shook her head, “Air benders. So dramatic.” </p><p>“Princess Yue and Azula,” He bowed. “Prince Sokka and Zuko,” He bowed again. “And Sifu Katara,” he smiled at her, bowing a third time. She flashed a smile, liking her title.  </p><p>“What are you doing out here by yourself, Avatar Aang?” Yue inquired. </p><p>“Please, just Aang,” He corrected gently. “It’s a bit overwhelming in there.” </p><p>“I’d assume you’re <em> way </em> too sober for that crowd,” Zuko remarked. </p><p>“It would appear so, your highness,” the air bender bowed again. </p><p>The five childhood friends sent questioning glances back and forth. The royal kids rules were: no lying within the group (about the big stuff anyway), never hesitate to cover for each other, no one gets left behind, if someone hurts a royal kid retribution must be swift and effective…. and no one on the outside gets invited to the lights.</p><p>“But he looks so lonely,” Yue whispered, voicing their collective thoughts. </p><p>They all looked to Azula, the rules had always meant the most to her. She gave a quick nod of approval. </p><p>“Am I missing something?” Aang asked the now silent group.</p><p>“You up for an adventure tonight?” Katara turned, quirking an eyebrow. </p><p>“Sure,” he lit up, eyes wide and bright with excitement. </p><p>“But it has to stay a secret,” Azula threatened. </p><p>“Oh- Uh, of course!” He made an effort to look less eager, Katara sniggered at him. What a dork. </p><p>Azula sent her a knowing look. She kicked her stupid best friend in the shin.  </p><p>“We’re headed to The Ice Shelf,” Sokka stated, leaning into Zuko, “to see the Spiritual Lights.”</p><p>“Do we need a ride?” Aang grinned. “We can take Appa, my sky bison!” </p><p>“Oh! Yes!” Zuko and Yue both jumped. </p><p>At the same moment Azula and Sokka groaned, “Oh no. We’re fine.” </p><p>“Better let our future Chieftain here break the tie,” Yue said, facing Katara.  </p><p>In the end, Sokka and Azula just had to try their best not to puke as the group soared towards The Ice Shelf on Appa. Katara squinted her eyes to the rush of arctic wind. She’d made the right call. Piura was beautiful from this high up. A massive luminescent spiderweb spread across her home city’s extensive waterways. </p><p>“It’s just over that way!” Zuko guided Aang towards the distant colors. </p><p>“Whoa!” Aang marveled. “Are they spirits?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Katara leaned forward. “It’s what’s left of the ancient southern portal. Closed off before even you were born,” she poked him. “But at night it thins and we can see their colors dancing around.” </p><p>Aang guided his sky bison down to the shelf’s edge, several meters from where the lights were brightest. Everyone quickly dismounted and headed off into the ice, but Katara stayed behind in Appa’s saddle. She needed a moment to sit with how much her life was changing. She was full to bursting with thoughts of the future, but her body was somehow calm and settled. The contradictory sensations left her feeling sagelike. Exhaling shakely, Katara sensed her emotions well up in her heart and flood her chest. She looked up.   </p><p>Lavender, cobalt, and sea green spirits danced above Katara’s head before diving to swirl around Azula and Yue. The two princesses lifted their hands, the lavender spirit landed in Yue’s palm. Azula marveled at her, like Yue was a gift beyond her comprehension. On the other side of the ice Zuko held a small flam aloft, drawing several crimson spirits to its warmth. They spun around him like miniature hurricane, Sokka laughing all the while. </p><p>There was a thump as Aang landed in the saddle next to her, bringing with him a multitude of colorful spirits raining all around him. They were clearly drawn to the Avatar. </p><p>“It’s amazing!” He gasped. </p><p>Katara leaned forward, catching a yellow spirit. It fluttered in her palms like a little bird before spinning off to join the rest. </p><p>“Why are you still up here?” Aang asked, watching the yellow spirit fly off. </p><p>“I got some big news tonight.” Katara replied, something about him demanded an honest response from her. “Things are about to change for me.” </p><p>He looked pensive, “You’re still training me though, right?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, you’re not getting away from me that easily.” </p><p>“Good.” Aang sat down next to her, “Is it scary change or exciting change?” </p><p>“Both.” </p><p>“Ooh!” he lifted his eyebrows. “The best kind.” </p><p>“You think so?” </p><p>“Certainly. Fear means you care, right? That’s always a good thing. Even if it doesn’t go the way you plan, you’ll learn from it.” </p><p>She nodded in agreement, “Is that how it’s been for you after the ice?” </p><p>Aang closed his eyes, “Fear, excitement, heart break, hope… there’s many contradictory feelings mixed in for me.” </p><p>He blinked over at her as two green spirits landed in his lap. Katara reached forward to run her fingers through the swirling emerald light, “I’m sorry for everything you’ve lost.” </p><p>“Me too.” Then he rallied, “But I’m excited to discover what I have gained.” </p><p>It was Katara’s turn to close her eyes. She was excited as well, and what amazing things she would be gaining. She could grow with her people, keep them safe, and lead them into the future. What a gift. </p><p>“Me too,” she replied. </p><p>“Hey you two! Quit hogging all the spirits up there!” Sokka shouted. </p><p>Katara looked up and laughed, Aang had collected nearly all the spirits around him. </p><p>“Alright, we’re coming!” She retorted. “Shut the fuck up!” </p><p>They jumped off the bison, spirits following like a giant wave of color, and ran towards the other. This was, with out a doubt, her favorite way to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Turns out velvet originated in 400BCE China, so I felt totally down with it being a fabric cannon for ATLA. </p><p>Thanks for reading! I’m new to sharing my writing with others and I’ve had so much fun working on this!</p><p>Please don’t hold back your thoughts and opinions, I love reading them all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>